


'Cause it's Witchcraft

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, kinda a sabrina the teenage witch/bewitched type thing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: Anna is a young witch who's spent her entire life hiding in plain sight and is eager to experience the world outside her home. As she falls into all the firsts of a first love, she has to deal with not only the emotions that come with it, but also the magic.Based on tumblr user kristanna's Witch Anna art.Title and chapter names taken from Frank Sinatra's song "Witchcraft".





	1. My Heart Says Yes Indeed in Me

**Author's Note:**

> I split this fic up into three parts, so I'll post each part every few days until Halloween.

They met in the fall.

Anna focused on the book floating over her head, trying to memorize the complicated spells.

She’d been training since she was sixteen, but she still wasn’t very good. Unlike Elsa, who just seemed to have a natural talent with magic, Anna struggled. A lot.

Her cell phone rang and she jumped, causing the book to fall…and land right on her face.

“Ow!” Anna sat up and rubbed her throbbing nose. She picked up the phone and answered it, fingers still prodding her wound. “Oh, hey, Elsa.”

“Hi, Anna.”

“You know we have _other_ ways of communicating right? I don’t see why you insist on using our phones all the time. I just can’t figure out how to charge it!” She flopped onto her stomach, trying to ignore her sore nose.

“A charger?”

“I mean without using a charger. I totally fried my last two.”

“I _know._ ”

“Sorry about that by the way, but I still think buying me an Android was uncalled for.”

“You can get an iPhone again when you stop breaking them. Anyway, I’m using my phone because I’m in _public_ Anna. And – wait, aren’t you too?”

“My professor cancelled class today.”

“So you’re home?” She sounded slightly worried, and Anna sat up at the concern in her voice.

“Yeah…what’s wrong?”

“Okay, um, so I was just calling to let you know that my lab partner is coming over after class. I know it’s sudden, but the midterm is next week and we really need to study and I thought you would be gone and-”

“Wait, why do you care if I’m home?”

Elsa sighed, the sort of sigh Anna knows means she’s trying to figure out how to say something as gently as possible. “I know you’re very cautious in public, but…you tend to be a bit, well, careless at home when it comes too…you know.”

Anna rolled her eyes. Elsa was too nervous to even say ‘magic’ in public in fear they’d be found out. Anytime she even heard the word outside the house, she would anxiously perk her head up as if they were caught. Their trip to Disney World the year before had _not_ been very fun for her.

“Why can’t you just go to her place?”

“Well – he’s a he – and trust me, I _tried._ Apparently it’s ‘not a good time’ or whatever, but point is, I _really_ need you to be careful, alright? Check around the house and make sure you didn’t leave anything out and whatever you’re doing right now, I’m going to need you to stop.”

“I wasn’t using magic!”

“Anna.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Thank you. It will only be for a few hours, okay? Oh! And please put Olaf in your room! Lock him inside if you have too!”

“Understood, captain.”

“Anna, I’m serious.”

“Elsa, you can trust me! It’ll be fine.”

After saying their goodbyes and three more pleas from Elsa, Anna tossed her phone next to her on the bed.

Before she did anything else, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused on the pain on her nose until it gradually disappeared.

“Yes!” Anna jumped up and put her hands on her hips proudly. “I knew I could do it.”

She left her room and slid down the stairs, beginning her task of de-magicfying the house. Most things looked completely normal; to the naked eye, it looked like a completely average home.

At least, that was until she walked into the kitchen and forgot she had the dishes being cleaned. She could do the rest by hand…but it was almost done anyway so it was probably fine.

She also left her crystal ball on the table and picked it up, grunting at the weight. She gave up and simply waved a hand, causing it to float up to her room.

Anna might not have been the most skilled, but even she would brag that she got levitation down pretty flawlessly.

She went through the rest of the rooms and everything else was pretty much good. There were some tarot cards on the coffee table that she scooped up and hid behind the bookshelf and in the dining room she spotted one of the multiple spell books she left lying around. She went back to the living room and shoved it under the couch and stood up, impressed at her handiwork. Elsa liked to keep the house as normal as possible, and it looked pretty ordinary.

She smiled at the fluffy, white cat curled up on the couch.

“Hi, Marshmallow,” she greeted to the creature. The cat gave her a quick glance before he shifted his position, turning his back to her.

“You should fix that,” was all he said in his deep voice.

“What?”

Marshmallow was Elsa’s familiar. He was quiet and reserved, much like Elsa herself, and really only spoke when he needed too.

Anna’s familiar, on the other hand, was a bit more like her. Olaf was very sweet, but he didn’t always know when not to talk, so he talked all the time. And he wasn’t exactly the best at his job either. Anna didn’t mind though; she loved the little guy.

But yeah, if a human was coming over, it would be best if he was hidden.

“Olaf?” Anna called, looking around.

“Oh, I’m right here!”

She looked up and saw the little spotted kitten sitting high up on the mantel.

“How did you get up there?” she laughed as she lifted the cat down and held him in her hands.

“I’m not sure! How did you become a pig?”

“How did I – what?” Anna dropped Olaf on the couch and ran to the mirror. She screamed.

Looking back at her was her refection, except for one big difference: she had the nose of a pig.

“Oh my God! What do I do?” she asked the animals on the couch, beginning to freak out.

Transfiguration had always been one of her worst skills, but she wasn’t trying to change her nose; just stop it from hurting.

“Well how did you do it?” Olaf asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“I don’t know!”

Suddenly, Anna heard the sound of the lock turning in the kitchen, then the front door opened.

“Shit!” She looked around frantically, listening to the voices of Elsa and a guy she didn’t know talking in the kitchen.

“Elsa!” She called in a panic, not sure what else to do. “Can you come to the living room for a second?” She hoped she didn’t sound too desperate.

She heard Elsa’s soft voice say, “Sorry, I’ll be right back,” and after a few seconds her sister walked into the room, hands flying to her mouth immediately.

“I know, I-”

“Shh.” She looked behind her quickly then nearly ran over to Anna, cupping her face in her hands. “How did this happen? Wait, you know what, it doesn’t matter – just Jesus, Anna, are you serious?”

“It was an accident!”

“Okay, okay – this would be _so_ funny if there wasn’t a human in room _right next to us,_ ” she said in a harsh whisper.

“Can you just fix it?”

Elsa huffed but removed her hands from Anna’s face before placing one of her cool palms over her sister’s nose.

As soon as she withdrew her hand, the voice Anna didn’t know called out from the hall.

“Hey, Elsa?”

“Yes?” Elsa nearly yelped as she turned around, her eyes wide with panic.

The voice then turned into a person, stepping into the room. He was tall and broad, with messy blond hair poking out from a knit beanie.

“I left one of the textbooks in my car, I’m just gonna go grab it.”

“Yeah!” Elsa was louder than Anna had heard her in a while. “Of course!”

He left the room and Elsa whirled back around to Anna. “If he had come in a second earlier…”

“But he didn’t! Crisis averted.” Anna ran to the mirror and smiled at her normal reflection. “Thanks Elsa!” She ran out the room and into the kitchen; she was starving.

“I guess _I’ll_ take your cat upstairs then,” Elsa called after her.

“Oh would you? Thanks!” Anna could just envision her sister’s eye roll as she heard her go up the stairs.

Anna ducked into the pantry and dug around for snacks.

The front door led into the kitchen, so when it opened again, Anna jumped back in surprise, causing a bag of Goldfish to fall from her hands. She almost stopped it in midair, but she caught glance of the guy again and just let it fall to the floor.

He looked at her due to the sound, and Anna felt the air leave her lungs.

He had really nice eyes. She didn’t notice them at first. He gave her a small smile and nod of his head as acknowledgement.

“Hi,” Anna said, waving at him and dropping a box of pretzels at the same time. “Oh, shi- um, hi.” She placed the rest of her snacks on the counter, cheeks burning.

“Hey,” he said, not noticing her embarrassment. He took off his hat and put it on the table. His blond hair was slightly ruffled and Anna just wanted to smooth it down. “You’re Anna, right? Elsa’s sister?”

He shrugged the coat off his broad shoulders as he addressed her, but all Anna could focus on were his arms as he placed the coat on the back of a kitchen chair.

“Hm?” She asked absentmindedly, realizing she wasn’t listening.

“You’re Anna, right?” He repeated.

“Oh! Yup, that’s me!” She flailed her arm around in a rather bizarre fashion, trying to look collected, but all she managed to do was knock a package of Oreos off the counter. Anna looked to the floor with the dropped bags of food and sighed, exasperated with herself. Why did she always act so awkward around cute guys? Maybe there was a spell to make her less weird.

“Do you need help?” He asked, moving from around the table.

“Oh, no! I’m fine!” Anna bent down to grab the snacks and cursed at herself for being so God damn annoying.

For someone his size he had very light steps, so when Anna stood up, she jumped at his proximity, not realizing he had gotten so close to the counter. His eyes looked into hers curiously.

Her surprise led to one of the heavy textbooks practically flying off the table and landing with a loud thud on the tile floor.

The guy’s head whipped around, looking for the source of the sound, so in utter panic, Anna gave a slight shriek and dropped everything to the floor again. Of course she almost exposed herself in the span of a minute all because a cute guy with nice eyes stood four feet away and he smelled like the autumn air and –

“Is everything okay?” He turned back to her, confusion written all over his face.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I just – um, my hand cramped up.” _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She clutched her hand for dramatic effect.

“Oh.” He crouched down to grab the boxes for her, and Anna took the opportunity to gently float the book back to its original place while he was occupied.

He got back up and put them on the counter for her. “Here.” God, his voice was so soft.

“Thank you.” Anna couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Kristoff.”

“Kristoff,” she repeated quietly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” He gave her a small smile and her heartrate picked up again.

She heard Elsa coming down the stairs and Kristoff looked toward the sound. Anna took that moment to let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Sorry about that,” Elsa said as she came in the room. She quirked a brow at the scene before her and Kristoff cleared his throat.

“Uh, right,” he mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the table. Elsa joined him and Anna had never wanted to study so much in her life.

“Do you guys need anything? Water, coffee, floor snacks?” Anna asked, trying to stall.

Elsa furrowed her brows curiously, but Kristoff just grinned, ducking his head. “No, uh, I think I’m all set.”

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Anna,” Elsa said in a slightly warning tone. “We do actually have to study. In fact, maybe you should do the same thing.”

Anna rolled her eyes and picked up the food off the counter. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” But before she left the kitchen, she stole another glance at Kristoff.

The next few hours passed so slowly Anna was sure she was going to die.

She couldn’t focus on studying magic or doing homework, so she settled on laying on the floor as Olaf talked her ear off.

It was a welcome distraction from the fact that there was a hot guy _in her house_ and she wasn’t even with him!

The sisters had been homeschooled in both education and magic by their Aunt Gerda, but once Elsa turned eighteen, she went to the local college, Anna followed a couple years later, and Aunt Gerda moved down to Florida.

She’d never had much experience with boys at all, and the fact that a very attractive one was downstairs with her older, prettier, and smarter sister really wasn’t fair.

“Olaf?” Anna asked, stopping the kitten’s ramble. “Do you think I’m weird?”

“No, why?”

“I mean, I’m already the freaky homeschool kid who is only _now_ going to an actual school for the first time. Add the fact that I’m a witch and I don’t really get how this whole human thing works, like, do you think I could be normal? Could people like me? Like friends or…boys?”

“Of course! I’m a boy and I like you!”

“I don’t mean like that, Olaf. But thank you.”

“If you mean like that boy downstairs, then yes! He could like you.”

Anna sat up, staring down at the cat. “Do you really think so?”

“Sure!”

“But I was _so_ awkward around him.”

“You were probably just acting like you! I like you when you’re yourself. I bet he will too.”

“Oh, Olaf,” Anna pick up the kitten and cuddled him to her chest. “You’re the best cat ever, you know that?”

“I didn’t! Thanks for telling me.”

It had been a little over two hours, near six-thirty, and Anna figured that was plenty of study time, but she was too late as she creeped downstairs and saw him standing by the table, packing up his things.

“Thanks Elsa, you’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem, I really needed to go over everything as well. Can you stop by tomorrow?”

“I work tomorrow, but I can do Friday.”

Anna strolled into the kitchen, pretending she didn’t hear their conversation. “Oh, Kristoff, you’re leaving?” She didn’t know what compelled her to do so, but she leaned purposefully against the counter. Naturally, her hand slipped and her elbow hit the surface, hard, but she caught herself and hoped she looked suave as she swallowed the pain. Judging by Elsa’s expression, she did not.

“Yeah, I think I’m kind of bio-ed out.”

“I get that. I was studying upstairs, like, _so_ much. Just…a lot. A lot of reading. And memorizing…stuff, you know?”

“Yeah?” It was more of a question, and as he began putting his coat back on, Anna found herself at a loss for words.

“Okay!” Elsa said, glancing at Anna before looking up at Kristoff. “It’s getting a little late. I’ll see you Friday.”

“Right, yeah, Friday.”

Just as he was about to turn toward the door, Anna called out.

“Wait! Um, Elsa’s right, it _is_ kinda late, so…do you want to stay for dinner maybe? I mean, since you’re already here?”

“Oh, uh-”

“Anna, no,” Elsa said sternly, caution in her eyes.

“Don’t be rude, Elsa.” Anna was pushing it, she knew, but she wanted a chance to talk to him more.

“No, it’s okay,” Kristoff said, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders. “I should really get home to feed Sven anyway. But thanks for the offer.”

“Who’s Sven?” Anna realized it was probably none of her business as soon as the question left her mouth.

“My dog.”

“You have a _dog?_ Elsa, he has a dog! Isn’t he so cute?” The realization of her words shocked everyone as the room went silent and a bright, noticeable blush formed on Kristoff’s cheeks.

“I meant to say ‘ _that’s_ so cute’.” Anna tried to save herself, but it was too late.

Kristoff just looked to the ground, shuffling on his feet uncomfortably, and Anna bit her lip, wishing she mastered that invisibility spell.

“Goodbye, Kristoff,” Elsa said, breaking the silence, but not the eye contact with her sister.

“Uh, yeah. Bye.” He rushed to the door and opened it, but he paused for a second and surprised both of them by turning around again. “Bye, Anna. It…really was nice to meet you.” His face was still red, but he gave her an adorably awkward grin and suddenly everything in the world seemed to be okay.

He closed the door softly behind him.

“So…” Anna began as soon as he left the house. “Kristoff’s kinda cute… _way_ more than ‘kinda’ actually-”

“No, Anna.” Elsa looked at up at her from the table and began cleaning up the papers that covered the surface. “Don’t even try.”

“What? Why? He seems nice and he’s really hot and he has these kind eyes and did I mention how attractive he is? I mean-”

“I don’t think it’s a smart idea for you to get involved with anyone right now,” Elsa said, sanding from the table and walking out of the room like it was the end of the discussion.

“And why not?” Anna followed her into the living room and put her hands on her hips as Elsa sat next to marshmallow and began to pet the animal.

“You’re still training. I mean, one wrong move and-”

“I’ve been practicing a lot! Okay, granted, I’m not _great,_ but I’m not going to turn him into a frog or anything! Why can’t you just trust me?”

“I do trust you, Anna. I just want you to focus on school and magic, alright? Your first year of college is hard enough without having to study for your exam with the council as well, which, may I remind you, is _very_ soon.”

Anna waved her hand like it was no big deal. “I’m doing fine in school right now and my exam isn’t until _next_ year.”

Elsa just sighed, looking down to marshmallow for help, but the cat had fallen asleep. “Look…I just – you know how much it stresses me out. Bringing a human into the house? What if he sees something? What if-”

“Elsa, I know you’re worried, but we can’t just hide all the time.” Anna sat next to her sister and smiled at her. “I want friends and relationships and…look, I _love_ being a witch. It’s, like, super awesome – but I wanna be normal too. I’m in college now; I wanna experience life out there! And…I really like him.”

At this, Elsa rolled her eyes. “You _just_ met him and shared two sentences with the guy.”

“Fine. I _could_ really like him. Just give it a chance. Also it was like fifteen sentences or something.”

“I don’t know, Anna. It’s risky.”

“Maybe nothing will even happen, who knows?”

But she got his number the next time he came over.

\------

They had their first kiss two weeks later.

They had been on a couple of dates, and Anna was ecstatic. They talked like they’d known each other for years and she’d never felt so connected to someone besides Elsa.

She wanted to kiss him.

The only problem was that Kristoff seemed to be really shy around her. She found it endearing at first, but by the end of their third date, she was less than thrilled when he left her on her porch with another quick goodbye and nothing more.

She had the feeling like he wanted to kiss her too, but didn’t know how to ask or if she’d be okay with it. She was _more_ than okay with it.

So when they made plans for their fourth date, Anna made up her mind that she was going to get him to kiss her.

It was only a week before Halloween, so they went to see a new horror movie that came out. While the killer in the mask chased the horny and stupid teens on screen, Anna left her hand by her side, hoping Kristoff would grab it.

She forced her eyes forward, deliberately moving her hand closer to him.

Eventually, his hand left his lap and rested on his leg. Then it moved to the fabric of the seat. Then it started to slide over.

Anna bit her lip as they both looked at the screen, hands slowly finding each other in the darkness.

Just as the tips on their fingers touched, the obligatory sex scene began.

Kristoff pulled his hand away immediately, clearing his throat and turning slightly away from her, clearly embarrassed out of his mind.

Anna sighed, blushing as well, but still disappointed.

The atmosphere was palpably awkward as they watched the scene until it was interrupted by the killer.

The moans of passion had long since turned into screams of terror, but Kristoff still leaned on the armrest to his right, a noticeable distance between them.

Anna rested her chin on her hand and frowned. This was not going like she planned. She glanced down at a couple that was sitting diagonally to them. The guy had his arm around the girl and the two stole kisses as they watched the movie.

That gave Anna an idea.

She sat up straight in her seat and focused her eyes on the screen, but didn’t pay attention. She grinned as the heat in the theater began to lower significantly.

She quickly became affected by the temperature she manipulated and started to shiver.

Kristoff took notice, finally turning back to her. “Are you cold?” he whispered, face so close to hers that she felt her cheeks flush, even in the chill of the now biting AC.

She nodded and held her breath as he started to raise his arm. He paused, clearly unsure, so Anna leaned into his side, giving him the okay. She beamed when he finally brought his arm around her shoulders.

She tucked herself into his side more and he leaned his head on hers. Anna could feel him smiling into her hair. She didn’t watch to the rest of the movie as she listened to the beating of his heart.

When it was over and they walked out of the theater, Anna slipped her hand into Kristoff’s. He was surprised at first, but then he looked down at her with that ridiculous grin she adored so much.

It wasn’t too late, and neither one wanted to go home just yet, so they decided to walk around town, hand in hand.

Anna was _quite_ impressed with all the Halloween decorations; it was her favorite holiday, after all.

“Are you doing anything for Halloween?” she asked as they walked past a bookstore with an elaborate holiday storefront.

“No, I’ve never really done Halloween.”

“Really? Not even when you were little?”

“I mean, when I was really young yeah, but after elementary school I wasn’t into it. It’s just not my thing.”

“What’s not to like? Candy, costumes, horror movie marathons? It’s pretty great.”

“I guess it’s never really appealed to me. Drunk people running around all night and acting like dicks isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.” He shrugged and Anna squeezed his hand slightly.

“Well, that part’s understandable. But it’s not just about that. It’s like the only night of the year when you can be truly, unapologetically yourself without judgment.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t the point to kind of… _not_ be yourself?”

“To some people, maybe. I think for them it’s more about being who they wish they were. But it’s also liberating in a way, like, you can be a total freak and no one even blinks an eye. You don’t have to hide _anything_ about yourself because it’s a night for freaks and weridos. I think it’s nice.”

“Wait.” Kristoff stopped suddenly, and Anna was slightly pulled back. She looked up at him curiously as he gazed at their connected hands, than into her eyes. “You’re not talking about yourself, are you?”

“Well…yeah.”

“You’re not a freak, Anna.”

“You have no idea,” she mumbled as she looked down.

“Hey,” he said softly as he ducked his head, trying to get her to look at him again. “I mean it. I…” Kristoff blushed as he quickly glanced to the side before looking back at her. “I really like you. And I don’t want you to think I suddenly won’t for some reason. Look, I’m far from perfect myself and I just…I want you to know that you don’t need to hide anything from me.”

The sincerity in his eyes almost knocked Anna over. She couldn’t understand why she wanted to share her biggest secret with someone she’d only met a few weeks ago, but she wanted to tell him everything.

Instead she just smiled at him and placed her free hand on his cheek gently. “Thank you.”

The way he looked at her, the way she felt, Anna thought it might be the moment. But instead of leaning down to kiss her, he said, “I talk to my dog.”

Anna pulled back a bit in surprise. “What?”

“I talk to my dog. Sometimes I talk for him. It’s really weird.”

He looked so unsure, like maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, but all Anna could do was laugh. She felt bad since he seemed so worried, but she honestly couldn’t help it. He was just too adorable.

“I talk to my cat!” she confessed, finally stopping her giggles and smiling up at him. “Although he responds on his own.”

Kristoff gave a breathy laugh and Anna pulled him along, continuing their evening walk.

“So, would you like to do something for Halloween?” she asked, feeling completely at ease and wanting to kiss him more than ever.

“Shit, I would, but I’m one of the few people who didn’t request the night off so I have to work. I’m sorry.”

She just shrugged like it was no big deal. “It’s fine. We’ll definitely do something next year.”

“…next year, huh?” His voice was soft and his smile was so kind, that even when Anna forced herself to look away so she wouldn’t walk into any poles, she couldn’t keep the blush off her face. “Do you usually plan that far ahead?”

“No, definitely not.” Anna gave a small laugh. She liked to think about the future of course, mostly in daydreams, but she was rarely known to have an actual concrete plan more than a day in advance. And she refused to even touch divination; the future was something to be discovered, not read. “But there’s a first time for everything.”

“Yeah, I guess there is.”

They walked into the park, its paths still well-lit by the large lampposts.

Anna began to shiver simply due to the autumn breeze. She wore a sweater, but it couldn’t fight off the chill.

“Oh, here.” Kristoff quickly slipped off his jacket, sliding it over Anna’s shoulders. She stopped walking as he did so.

“Oh, it’s okay-”

“Anna, you’re cold.”

“Only a little.”

“That’s more than you should be.”

“Kristoff, you really-”

“Please wear the jacket. I’m fine, I promise.”

Anna pulled the jacket tighter around her and smiled when she noticed it smelled like him. “Okay.”

He grinned down at her and brought his hands to her arms, rubbing them slightly to warm her up. That was the last straw; she needed to kiss him.

“Kristoff?” she asked, looking up at his glowing face in the lamplight. “Will you kiss me?”

It was as if the timid, uncertain Kristoff from earlier was gone, and there was no hesitation as he leaned down, taking her lips in his.

Anna gasped, closing her eyes at the wonderful feeling.

It was delicate and soft, and Kristoff pulled away after a moment, but Anna didn’t let him get far as she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting the jacket fall to the ground, suddenly unfazed by the cold.

Kristoff pulled her close, hands around her waist as he deepened the kiss and Anna sighed into his mouth.

Leaves began to fall.

The dying leaves broke off their branches, first one at a time, then three, then groups dancing through the air. Flurries of reds, oranges, and yellows fluttered down around the couple.

The young lovers didn’t notice a thing as they were too enraptured in their embrace, but as the leaves fell in colorful loops around them, Anna felt herself falling too.

\------

They confessed their love for each other in winter.

They were laying on the couch in Kristoff’s apartment, some Rankin/Bass movie playing softy in the background as they cuddled.

“They really want me to come over for Christmas?” Anna asked, basking in Kristoff’s warmth and how light her heart felt.

“Of course. You were a huge hit at Thanksgiving. My family would love to have you back. I would lo…really like if you came over, too.”

“I’d really like that, too.” Anna wiggled out of his grasp, turning herself over so she could face him. He fixed the blanket over them once more as Anna snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment. “I mean, I’d have to ask Elsa first.”

“Of course, but it would just be for dinner. Trust me, you do _not_ want to be there for the actual gift-giving. It gets pretty intense.”

Anna giggled and played with the wool of his sweater. Having met his family before, she could image how different their Christmas would be compared to her and Elsa’s. The sisters were witches, not wiccans, so they still celebrated the holiday. It was very small and simple, but still full of love.

“And obviously I want you to spend the day with your sister. So you could come over in the evening after you’ve finished everything with her, if that’s okay with you.”

Anna stilled her fingers, pulling back a bit to look up at him. “But…Elsa’s invited too, right?”

“Oh, um,” Kristoff looked away from her, suddenly interested in the movie for the first time in the past hour. “Yeah, of course.” But he was an awful liar.

Anna sat up, causing the blanket to fall off. She was confused and offended on her sister’s behalf. “Then why doesn’t it seem like you want her to go?”

He sighed and sat up, situating himself next to her. “Look, it’s not that I don’t want her to, it’s just, I know she’s not going to come, so I was just thinking you would be there…alone.”

“How do you know she wouldn’t want to come? An invitation would still be nice, Kristoff. That’s…kinda shitty.” Anna stood up and walked into the kitchen, deciding to take a break by petting Sven instead of getting angry.

“What?” she heard Kristoff call out before he joined her. “I know she wouldn’t come because, let’s see, she didn’t want to come to Thanksgiving, or any of the _multiple_ times we’ve invited her out, or even when we’re in your house, she doesn’t seem to want to be around.”

“Maybe she’s shy, Kristoff! Ever think of that?”

He shook his head, crossing his arms as he leaned on the counter. “Being shy is one thing; I get that. What I don’t get is how you don’t notice.”

“How I don’t notice what?” Anna crossed her arms, glaring at him across the tiny space as Sven began to whine in the corner.

“How do you not notice that she’s _actively_ avoiding me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m being ridiculous? Anna, whenever I walk into a room with her she leaves immediately after. Any time you actually manage to get us in the same place for over a minute, she doesn’t say a word to me. It’s rare if she even acknowledges that I exist. I mean, how do you not see it?”

Anna had noticed, of course she had, but Elsa was just extremely jumpy around him. There was something about him being in the house especially that made her increasingly paranoid.

“It has nothing to do with you, okay? I promise.” That was technically a lie, it very much had to do with him, but it certainly wasn’t personal. Elsa would’ve acted the same way if it was anyone else.

“It’s pretty obvious that your sister doesn’t like me very much.”

“Hey.” Anna walked over to him and hugged him around his waist, looking up at him. “That’s _not_ true.”

He pulled away from her and went back to the living room, Sven standing up to follow at his heels.

“Kristoff, stop.”

“What?” He turned around to face her. “Am I wrong?”

Anna tried to think of a good excuse, a reason why Elsa would want to avoid him, but nothing except the truth came to mind.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He turned around to presumably go to his room, but Anna grabbed his arm.

“Wait. Why – why do you even care? She doesn’t hate you – she _doesn’t_ – but why do you even care what she thinks?”

“Because you do!” He clearly didn’t mean to yell, and his face fell the second he raised his voice. Anna dropped his arm, but stood her ground.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said, voice quiet. “It’s just…I know you value her opinion. And I-” He shook his head and passed her, heading back to the couch where Sven was waiting. “Forget it. It’s not important.”

“No.” Anna could tell he was holding something back. She was a master at keeping secrets; she could tell when someone was hiding something.

She joined him on the couch and draped her arms over his shoulders. “What is it, Kristoff? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Everything was fine when we just had class together.” He was still looking away, refusing to meet her eyes. “But as soon as I started dating you, I noticed the change right away. It’s pretty clear that…” He sighed and looked up for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before his gaze went back to the ground. “I’m just worried you’re going to see she’s right.”

“What are you saying?”

“She doesn’t think I’m good enough for you.” His voice was quieter than Anna had ever heard it. “And I’m _terrified_ you’re going to realize that she’s right.”

“What?” Anna’s heart broke at his confession and she pulled her hands back to gently grasp his face, finally forcing him to look at her. “ _None_ of that is true, alright? Not a word. Elsa doesn’t think that; she’s just overly protective sometimes. And I…Kristoff, I could _never_ think that. I would never think that.” She moved her hands down his face until they rested on his chest. “When did…how long have you felt this way?”

He blushed and shrugged. “Since our first date, I guess.”

“You’ve felt this way for months and you never told me?”

“I…I don’t know.” He shrugged again and looked away.

Anna couldn’t stand how dejected he looked. How could he think that he wasn’t good enough for her? Besides Elsa, he was the most important person in her life.

She loved him.

She pulled her hands away and put them in her lap. “Kristoff, can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“That’s my point. I’m always telling you things and you’re never telling me things. I _want_ to know how you feel. Do you think I would be here if I didn’t?”

“I-”

“And don’t say ‘I don’t know’ or I swear to God I’m going to turn you into a lizard.” Anna froze, the sentence just slipping from her mouth. But Kristoff actually smiled as he stared at the ground.

“You’re so weird.”

Anna felt a rush of relief as she smiled as well. “But see? You still like me anyway. Whatever reasons you think you’re not good enough for me, I promise they’re bullshit. I love you no matter what.” And again, Anna froze. This time, Kristoff did too.

He finally looked up at her, disbelief plastered on his face. “What?”

Anna didn’t know if two months was too soon to confess love for someone, but it was how she felt and she didn’t regret letting him know. She just wished it wasn’t a follow up to the word ‘bullshit.’ “Kristoff, I’ve met your family; I’ve seen the baby pictures and heard about your bed-wetting issues when you were a kid.”

“Okay, Christmas is cancelled.”

“I know you wear the same pants like three days in a row without washing them, I think you sharing food with Sven is really gross – seriously at least feed him _after_ you’re done – and I’ve seen you pick your nose more than once.”

“Fuck, you saw that?”

“Yes I did. And I _love you._ Nothing you say or do can change that. Even if Elsa didn’t like you – which, again, she does like you, I promise – it wouldn’t affect how I feel about you. I do a lot of stuff that’s…different, but when I’m around you, I’m okay with it. You know, I used to wish I was more like Elsa. I still do sometimes, but you don’t like Elsa. I mean, not in the way you like me, anyway. I’ve realized that you’re wrong – I am a freak – but I’m fine with it because you’re kind of a freak too, honestly. And I like who I am if you like it too.”

Before she knew it, Anna was pushed back down on the couch, Kristoff’s lips crashing into hers as his body settled comfortably over her.

“I love you,” he said, and Anna felt like her face might crack with how wide her smile grew.

“You do?”

“I’ve loved you ever since you laughed so hard milk came out of your nose.”

“Eww!” But Anna shrieked with laughter as he kissed her all over, nuzzling his nose into her neck. “That was so gross!”

“Everything you do is unbelievably attractive. I only noticed it in that moment.”

“You _are_ a freak!” She giggled, pulling his head up so she could kiss him. She pulled back slightly and smiled up at him. “You know when I realized I loved you?”

“When?” The smile on his face make Anna’s heart melt.

“That time we were walking and I tripped because there was that _extremely_ fat chipmunk that I had to look at, and I lost my shoe down a storm drain and you know I can’t walk with only one shoe on – I’m way too uncoordinated for that – so I had to take off the other one and I was barefoot in the street, so you took yours off too so I wouldn’t be alone.”

“Really?” Kristoff laughed.

“Yup! I’ve known since then, but I didn’t know when to tell you.”

“Now is good.”

“Now _is_ good.”

Kristoff kissed her again before moving to her jaw, kissing up to her ear. “I love you, Anna.”

Anna shivered at his voice and felt tears prick the edges of her eyes. “I love you, Kristoff.”

He covered her mouth with his again and lightly bit her lip. Anna opened her mouth with a sigh and accepted his tongue willingly.

Her spirit felt so bright; she was in love with him and he was in love with her. It was a perfect moment that could only be ruined by one thing.

Sven began to whine at the couple, bumming his head against Kristoff’s arm.

“Not now, Sven,” he mumbled as he took his focus to Anna’s throat.

The dog continued to whine and Anna turned her head, giving Kristoff better access, but also seeing what Sven was complaining about.

It was the beginning of winter, inside Kristoff’s apartment, and spring flowers popped out of the floorboards.

_Oh no._

After Kristoff continued to ignore the dog, Sven walked around the living room, sniffing the groups of flowers curiously.

Anna arched her neck and ran her fingers through Kristoff’s hair, trying to keep him preoccupied. It worked, he was way more interested in the curve of her shoulder than Sven trotting all over the place, and Anna racked her mind, trying to make them disappear.

The only problem was that she couldn’t _think_ properly – not with his hand pulling her collar down and his tongue and teeth and lips showering her clavicle in wonderful affection.

God, he was _way_ too good at this kissing thing.

When he made it back up to her lips, Anna lightly pushed him up, following him and never breaking the kiss so he wouldn’t open his eyes.

She shoved him down on the other side of the couch and straddled him.

A soft noise past through his mouth and Anna grinned against his lips.

Well…she could keep this up for a while without complaint.

In that moment she gave up, and only wanting to think about his lips on hers and her body on his, she figured could deal with the flowers later.

She was never one to focus too much on the future anyway, so she simply let the floral field grow around them.

On an old couch in a small apartment during the cold of winter, two warm, lively hearts bloomed together, and finally beat as one.


	2. The Heat is Too Intense for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her relationship with Kristoff deepens, Anna continues to experience new things with him and begins to wonder when, or if, he should learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 should be up on Halloween!

Their first time was in the spring.

It was a Friday night and Elsa had a late shift at work, so Anna invited Kristoff over.

What started as a fairly innocent Netflix binge (or _mostly_ innocent) quickly devolved into a heavy make out session on the couch.

She had been wrapped in his arms, but soon she straddled his lap, lips parting to give his tongue access to her mouth.

Kristoff pulled her flush to him, gently biting on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp into his mouth.

Almost involuntarily, she began to grind against him, and Kristoff groaned and pushed his hips up to meet hers.

He pulled away from her mouth and began to kiss down her neck, teeth barely scraping the skin.

Anna shivered and felt something build within her. She’d thought about sleeping with Kristoff – _many_ times, in fact – but she’d never had sex before and he confessed he hadn’t either, so neither one was entirely sure when the right time would be.

They’d experimented a bit over the course of their relationship, but it was nearly all above the waist.

Only in the past month had they finally moved lower.

Anna had given Kristoff a handjob in his apartment a few weeks prior.

She remembered the feeling of his lips on hers, bedroom door shut as Sven whined on the other side until he gave up.

The spring sunlight shone through the window as Anna got curious, craving adventure, and took her hand from his face down to his chest, then to his stomach, then to the hardness between his legs.

Kristoff gasped, eyes wide as Anna sat up, teasing the button of his jeans, bottom lip between her teeth.

“May I?” she asked hesitantly.

She remembered his erection in her hands, hot and throbbing as he gripped the sheets, knuckles white and eyes screwed shut, chest falling and rising rapidly.

Her name fell off his lips like a psalm, and the young witch who had never gone to church finally understood the appeal of hymns.

One hand on his chest, the other stroking his tender cock, she leaned over him, lips ghosting over his. “Let go, Kristoff,” she whispered as her thumb wiped around the wetness at the tip.

One of his hands left the sheets and he pulled her mouth down to his, giving her a hard, desperate kiss as he came, bucking his hips up into her hand and singing her praises as Anna swallowed his cries down her throat.

It was only a week later when he’d fingered her in the back of his truck.

She thought back to the misty weather, the slight drizzle creating a soothing rhythm on the roof of the car.

Kristoff’s mouth was on her neck, leaving marks that Anna would surely have to cover up later.

It was his turn to discover her secrets as his hand slid up her skirt, stopping as he curled his fingers around the elastic of her underwear.

“May I?” he asked, his dark eyes gazing into her light ones.

Ever since that night, she thought about the feeling of his fingers inside her, exploring her depths.

His larger body was pressed against hers in the confined space, and all she could focus on were his fingers within her and the soft bites on the curve of her throat. The only things she knew in that moment were his name and the fact that she never wanted him to stop.

Neither one noticed how the steam formed on the windows – starting in the middle and curling out toward the edges like living smoke.

When his thumb rubbed against that precious bundle of nerves, she cried out, arching her back and scratching her nails over the leather of the seat as his lips found hers and he tasted like promises.

The week she got her period, she found a box of condoms at his place.

She was curled up in his arms as they laid on the couch. His body heat felt amazing, but she still had terrible cramps. She didn’t have the wonderful herbal tea Elsa always made and she was too fearful of accidently turning her uterus into one of a cow or something worse, so she passed on magic and decided to stick to ibuprofen.

The bottle wasn’t in his medicine cabinet like he said – and Anna thought _she_ was disorganized – and as she searched through the drawers in his bathroom, she paused when she found the package. She picked it up to inspect it, even though she could already tell what it was.

It was certainly a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. If he’d bought them that meant he’d been thinking about it as much as she had. She grinned and put the box back, finally finding the medicine and joining him back on the couch, his arms enveloping her in warmth.

If she weren’t bleeding and in a ton of pain, she probably would’ve tried something then and there. But there was plenty of kissing.

Anna came back to the present as Kristoff made his way back up her neck and nibbled lightly on her ear. She felt his hardness push against her thigh, and suddenly she wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anything.

“Kristoff?” she asked as she leaned back, disappointed by the lack of his lips on hers, but she wanted to see his eyes.

“Yes?” His breathing was just as ragged as hers and she felt his heartbeat pound beneath her palm as she placed it over his chest.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” She bit her lip, more nervous than she’d ever been.

His eyes widened and he gripped her waist slightly tighter. “Are…are you sure?”

He’d been in her room many times before then, but it was only to study or nap or, yes, fool around, but nothing more than that. Anna felt her intentions were clear, though.

She nodded, moving her hands to play with the hair on the base of his neck. “Yes,” she whispered.

He kissed her again, slow and deep, before pulling away. One of his hands left her waist to cradle her cheek. “Okay,” he whispered as well and gave her the soft smile that made Anna’s heart flutter in her chest.

She untangled herself from him and stood up, holding out a hand. He took it and stood as well, squeezing it for reassurance.

Anna led them out of the living room, leaving the television on, and passed Marshmallow in the kitchen. If a cat had ever looked more disapproving, she’d never seen it, but she didn’t care.

They went upstairs and straight to her room. Anna opened the door and panicked when she saw Olaf sleeping on the bed; she completely forgot he was there.

She let go of Kristoff’s hand and grabbed the sleeping kitten, stirring him awake.

“Wh-”

She quickly covered his mouth before he could say anything and placed him outside the door. She gently tapped his butt so he would head back downstairs. “Go play with marshmallow.”

The cat trotted downstairs and Anna stood up, closing the door as she shyly smiled at Kristoff.

“So…” he said uncertainly, glancing away from her before remaking eye contact.

“So…” she repeated, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

They both blushed and looked to the floor, but neither could stop the smiles from spreading on their faces.

Anna took a deep breath and closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. “Are we doing this?”

“If it’s what you want.”

“No, if it’s what we _both_ want. Is this – I mean…do you?”

“God, yes.”

Anna could only laugh at his enthusiastic response and kissed him. Kristoff deepened the kiss and began to lead them toward the bed, with Anna carelessly walking backwards. She stumbled slightly when the back of her legs hit the mattress.

She sat down and drew him next to her, never breaking contact. Kristoff pulled away suddenly, face flush.

“Anna, wait.”

“Is everything okay?” She couldn’t keep the worry out of her voice.

“Yeah, I just…” he looked down to the floor and sighed. “I don’t have protection. I mean, I do at my place – not that I was expecting anything!” he said in a panic. “Just – just in case. I wanted to be smart about things, but – I mean, when you asked me to come over tonight, I didn’t…I didn’t want to assume – I just – fuck, I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry.”

Anna could only grin and gave him a quick peck. “You’re sweet. I think it’s nice you weren’t…” she waved her hand around to find the right word. “Presumptuous.” She smiled teasingly as an idea popped into her head.

She leaned over and nonchalantly tapped her nightstand, bringing the condoms in Kristoff’s bathroom back to mind, since she was rather talented at teleportation, too.

Anna opened the drawer and pulled out the single packet that lay inside before turning back to Kristoff. She blushed, but bit her lip and smiled at him as she held up the foiled pack. “But luckily for us, I was.”

“You’re amazing,” he said in complete adoration.

“Oh, you know, I try.” She laughed, but quickly stopped when he gently slid his hand up her arm.

“I love you, Anna. And the last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you or mess this up in some way. If at _any_ point you want to stop or don’t like something-”

“Kristoff, I want this. I really, _really_ do. I love you and I trust you.”

The look in his eyes made her soul catch fire. As he leaned in to kiss her, Anna saw quick glints of light over his shoulder. She wasn’t the only thing on fire.

Luckily, Kristoff was turned away from the sight in order to face her, but Anna gasped as she realized all her candles placed precariously on her dresser and the different shelves in her room began to spark to life.

He pulled back immediately, a hand on her cheek. “Are you okay? Is anything wrong?”

“Um, I…uh…” She tried to keep her eyes on his, but she couldn’t help glancing over his shoulder as the area behind him began to brighten. What self-respecting witch didn’t have a few candles here and there, but Anna might’ve had too many – she loved the scented ones and any trip to the mall ended in at least three more.

The array candles lit up frantically one by one, and even though he was rather distracted, there’s no way Kristoff wouldn’t notice.

He must have seen her panicked glances behind his back because he began to turn around, but Anna nearly tackled him, covering his eyes with her hands.

“Close your eyes!”

“What?”

“I…um, have an idea. Just keep them closed! You promise?”

Kristoff got over his original surprise and grinned. “Yeah, okay. I promise.”

Anna removed her hands hesitantly, but true to his word, his eyes were shut.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she left the bed.

Anna placed the condom back on her nightstand and checked behind her every step as she made her way across the room to make sure he didn’t turn around.

“You’ll see.” Anna hoped her voice didn’t sound too agitated, but she just really wanted everything to go perfectly.

The candles had stopped igniting themselves, so Anna waved a hand to light the last few, figuring it would make a nice setting and prevent any unexpected fires later. Plus, they smelled really good.

She turned off the light in the corner, leaving only the glow from the candles and the fairy lights adorning her headboard.

It felt like a scene in those romance novels she hid under her bed, and Anna thought it looked pretty damn dreamy. Except for the fact that her boyfriend was still sitting on her bed with his eyes closed.

She rushed back over to him, trying to fix her shirt and hair as she sat down.

“Oh! You can open your eyes now, by the way.”

He did and looked around the room for a second before returning his smiling gaze to her.

“Just wanted to set the mood…” Anna began, looking around at the lighting and taking in the scents wafting over from the candles. It might’ve started as an accidental creation of ambiance, but she thought it was nice. “Did I do it right?”

“Consider the mood set,” he said as he gave her a soft kiss, then pulled back slightly. “Should we…lay down?”

“Probably – I mean, yeah.” She was nervous, but excited as she scooted up the bed, trying to look sexy, but probably appearing more like a dog scratching its butt on a carpet. _Nice imagery, Anna._

But before she had much time to focus on her weird simile, Kristoff had situated himself slightly over her, careful to distribute his weight.

“Do we get under the covers?” Anna asked.

“Oh, um, we can, if you want. But…I’d like to see you, if that’s okay.”

Anna blushed, but felt moved by the sentiment. “That’s more than okay.” She kissed him again, gently sitting up and pushing him with her. She broke away only to shove the blanket down so they were on top of the sheets, then before she could change her mind, she quickly pulled her shirt over her head and grinned at Kristoff’s expression.

He’d seen her topless before, but every time was almost like the first. Anna never felt her boobs were anything to write home about – they were small and a bit freckly – but Kristoff looked at her like she was the most gorgeous woman on earth.

She blushed and shrugged awkwardly. “You can see me.”

“I can see you,” Kristoff whispered, hands finally reaching towards her, fingertips trailing up her waist and dancing around the sides of her bare breasts.

Anna shivered and pulled Kristoff to her, kissing him like he was all she would ever need. He responded just as desperately, laying them back down, only breaking the kiss to remove his own shirt before returning all his attention back to her.

Anna felt dizzy, but refused to break away for air. With his tongue teasing her mouth and his warm lips on hers, she never wanted to breathe again.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, Kristoff broke away, but immediately went to her neck, leaving quick kisses down her throat before reaching her collarbone.

Anna gasped as he bit her skin lightly, her hands running down his back.

He moved down, lips suddenly closing over her left nipple. She arched her back in response, soft sighs escaping her mouth and all she wanted was to be closer to him. She lightly scratched his shoulders, fingers moving up until they tangled in his blond hair.

Kristoff continued across her chest, Anna sighing and squirming underneath, feeling her body begin to heat up.

But it wasn’t just her body – the temperature began to rise, but neither felt the change as their own skin already burned with each inch of contact.

“Kristoff,” Anna gasped as his teeth gently scraped over the sensitive skin.

He looked up, eyes full of lust and love and a spike of warmth rushed over Anna’s entire body.

“I want you.”

Kristoff moved up immediately, never breaking eye contact. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He kissed her, she kissed him, and they stayed like that for a long moment until Anna’s hands left his hair and softly stroked his face. She continued her trek down, spending time exploring his chest before scratching the trail of hair under his bellybutton.

Kristoff groaned softly into her mouth and Anna boldly grasped his belt buckle, blindly pulling the strap through the loop. Without even taking the time to unbutton fully, Anna suck her hand down the material, palming his erection over his boxers. She was awarded a louder moan and shiver went down her spine at the thought of what he might feel like.

She remembered how he looked, how he felt in her hand – even through the thin cloth she could feel how hot he was – but soon he would actually be _inside_ of her. Perspiration broke out over her body as she continued to kiss him and feel him.

Kristoff pulled back, causing her hand to slip from its previous position. He slid his hand from her waist to the top of her shorts and blushed as his fingers dipped under her waistband.

“Is this okay?”

Anna nodded and lifted her body to help him slide off her bottoms – both shorts and underwear at once.

She had never been this exposed in front of another person before. She felt a little embarrassed, but Kristoff was silent, eyes roaming over her body like he wanted to memorize every detail.

“You…I…uh…” He stuttered over his words and Anna couldn’t stop the nervous giggle that passed her lips. She was tense, but as always, he was unbelievably endearing.

One of his hands rested carefully on her hip. “Anna, you’re so beautiful.”

“Oh, well, um.” She bit her lip, looking away and blushing furiously.

“Anna.” The stern way he said her name made her look back up him. “You’re _beautiful._ ”

Instead of arguing with him, she just shrugged slightly, but gave him a shy smile. “You’re beautiful, too.”

He gave her hip a light squeeze and kissed her softly. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes, please!”

Kristoff actually laughed at her eager response, and she would’ve felt awkward about it, except that when he slid his finger inside her, Anna could only gasp and grab onto his arms for dear life.

She missed having a part of him like that and she only began to grow hotter as he slipped another digit in, curling and stroking inside of her.

She moaned and writhed, needing more, craving all of him.

Beads of sweat began to form on Kristoff’s forehead as her focused on her, again not noticing as the temperature heightened, the room quickly and steadily increasing in heat and passion.

“Kristoff,” Anna moaned, hands tightening their grip in desperation. “I _need_ you.”

A low groan left his mouth at her words and when he pulled his fingers out, Anna immediately missed his touch. He sat up, instantly discarding his jeans and boxers.

Anna paused, sitting up to take him in, fully erect, and for the first time questioning how it would fit.

He noticed her hesitation, and gently cupped her face in his hands. “Hey, it’s okay. If you’ve changed your mind-”

“No.” Anna shook her head, leaning in to kiss him. “Definitely not. I’m just nervous.”

“Me too. But we can go as slow as you want.”

“Okay,” she said as she smiled at him. No, she definitely didn’t change her mind. She wanted to be with him.

Anna laid back down, heart pounding, and opened her legs for him, already wet from his previous act.

Kristoff looked over her body like she held all the secrets of universe, and even though she had literal magic flowing through her veins, Anna had never felt so powerful.

“Kristoff?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Come here.”

Kristoff carefully placed his large form over her, giving her a tender kiss as he reached over to the nightstand.

He struggled with applying the condom for a moment and Anna looked away as not to embarrass him, but soon his lips were on hers once more and she brought her hand down to grasp his thick length.

“Anna,” he moaned, his mouth pausing over hers.

“Kristoff,” she replied, directing him toward her center.

She felt him enter her and took a sharp intake of breath at the sensation. It felt strange, but not bad.

“Are you okay?” Kristoff panicked, frozen in place.

“I’m fine.” Anna let go of him and wrapped her hands around his neck. “Just…just go slowly, okay?”

He nodded and gave her a hard kiss before gently pushing in deeper. It didn’t hurt like she thought it would, and Anna’s eyes fluttered shut as her head fell lazily back on the pillow.

_Holy shit._ She never thought anything could feel better than his fingers, but as he entered her entirely, Anna had never felt so full, so complete. It was a comfortable stretch and she felt him hot and pulsating inside of her.

She opened her eyes, looking up at Kristoff, his eyes shut as he struggled to breathe properly.

“Kristoff,” she whispered, and his eyes drifted open, gazing down at her in such an affectionate way that Anna had to kiss him before she could continue. “You can move.”

He nodded slowly and Anna gasped as he pulled back, then moaned as he pushed back in.

“Are you okay?” His voice was husky, and he shook slightly above her.

Anna moved her legs to a better angle and bucked her hips up, trying to get him to move again. “ _Please._ ”

Kristoff groaned as he thrust inside her once more and Anna whimpered, her hands gripping his shoulders.

She lifted her hips to meet him, and soon they moved together, slow and gentle, soft words spoken into open mouths as they coupled.

The heat was no longer gradual. Almost instantly, the temperature picked up and every thrust made deep within her walls caused Anna to cry out and the air to become more and more stifling.

They shone with sweat as the passion increased. Every move was still tender, but faster and desperate, needing to be closer.

Anna’s arms slid up his back as Kristoff continued his thrusts, moaning quietly into her ear.

“God, _Kristoff!_ ” Anna cried his name when he tiled his hips and hit something so primal, so _right._ Her hands gripped his hair, pulling slightly, begging him to do it again and again and again.

“Anna…I’m-” Kristoff strangled out, and Anna knew he was holding back, but she was _so close._

Their sweat-slicked bodies met, the room grew hotter, and Anna burned to the touch.

“Kristoff, I’m almost-” she gasped as he pushed into her again, harder than before.

Their hot breath mingled with the hot air as they panted into each other’s mouths, bodies and souls blending together.

“ _Anna._ ”

“ _Kristoff._ ”

She slid her hand down his strong chest and brought her fingers to her center. He entered her fully again, hard and fast, and she brought herself to her end as she touched herself, arching her body to meet flush with his and her nails at his shoulder dug in the skin.

A loud cry ripped through her throat, and suddenly, the fairy lights flashed brightly then went dark, blanketing the room in the dim glow of the flickering candle light. The lights from the hallway that had seeped through the bottom of the door had gone out as well.

In two shaky, sloppy thrusts, Kristoff met her in climax, groaning and collapsing comfortably on top of her.

They lay there in a sweaty, tangled, loving mess.

Anna loved the weight of his body, the feeling of him inside of her, the taste of his skin.

Her room smelled of sex and heat and artificial flowers, and she wanted to bask in it forever.

Kristoff placed a soft kiss on her cheek, lightly nuzzling her face. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Anna turned her head to look at him. “I think the power went out,” she said quietly, wondering if he noticed the correlation between said ‘power outage’ and her intense finish.

But he just hummed in agreement as he placed feather-light kisses anywhere he could reach.

Anna stroked his damp hair, feeling complete and utter bliss.

After another few moments, Kristoff slid out of her, and although she missed the feeling of him, the room did begin to cool down.

He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms, lightly stroking her mussed braids. “You are really incredible.”

“So are you.” All she wanted to do was lay in his arms, but she had to pee. “I have to pee.”

Maybe not the most eloquent way to put it.

Kristoff grinned and gave her a soft kiss. “You should pee.”

“Yeah…”

He loosened his grasp so she could sit up, but she gave him another kiss before she got up. “There’s a trashcan on the other side of the bed.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled at her and she smiled at him and she really hated her bladder at the moment because she didn’t want to be away from him for a second.

Anna stood up and looked around for something to put on, but she felt Kristoff’s eyes on her and her body flushed again as she glanced back at him.

His eyes trailed down her naked form, then back up, and Anna grinned as she slipped his shirt over her head.

“Excuse me,” she said, pretending to scold him. “I happen to have a boyfriend.”

“Well, he’s a lucky guy.”

“Not as lucky as me.”

“I doubt that.”

Anna bit her lip and smiled down at the floor. “I’ll be right back.”

She grabbed one of the candles and rushed down the hall to the bathroom; she wasn’t even going to try and bother to fix the power in the moment.

She didn’t know if the lower level was affected, but the rest of the second floor was just was boiling as her room.

After she was done, she inspected herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. Her face was bright red and her lips were swollen. Her hair was a mess; multiple stands fell free from her plaits. There was more than one noticeable mark on her neck.

She’d never felt more beautiful.

When Anna went back to her room, she stood by the open door and gazed down at the love of her life. Kristoff lay in her bed, bottom half covered with the blanket. For a moment, she thought he was asleep, but he turned his head and a drowsy smile spread across his face when he saw her.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey yourself.” Anna crossed the room and opened a window, the night air flowing in.

She joined him back in bed and kissed him with all the love she could put into it.

“Do you have to go?” she asked.

“No, I actually fed Sven before I left so he’s fine.”

“So will you stay over tonight?”

“Of course. There’s literally nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“I love you,” she said before she curled into his side.

“I love you, too.”

“And…I was okay, right?”

“Oh my God, Anna. Unbelievable. Did you – was it good for you, too?”

Anna laughed and leaned up to kiss his jaw. “I thought I was pretty vocal about that, but yes, Kristoff, it was amazing.”

He kissed her forehead and she snuggled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The cool air blew through the room and the two reveled in the combination of the breeze and each other’s bodies.

Soon, she heard his breathing even out and his head tiled slightly to the side, but his arm stayed around her.

When she was sure he was asleep, she pulled a strong gust of wind through the window to extinguish all the candles.

The room plunged into a safe darkness, and Anna closed her eyes, grinning against Kristoff’s chest before she fell into sleep herself.

\------

She woke up only a few hours later to a scratching sound outside her door.

Like always, she had moved positions while asleep, but Kristoff remind the same; still and silent.

Her eyes had adjusted to the light and she watched his chest move up and down, his face so peaceful in sleep. She smiled softly and brushed his tousled hair back, causing him to stir slightly.

Anna could have watched him forever, but the scratching started up again.

She slowly sat up, careful not to wake him. She realized she was a bit sore when she moved, but in the best way.

She slid from under the covers and shivered at the loss of heat. The room had gone completely cold, but just glancing at Kristoff’s sleeping form caused her body and room to warm up slightly.

Anna walked over to the door and paused for a moment, realizing light was shining through the crack in the bottom. She opened the door and there was Olaf, raising his paw to graze the door again.

“Oh! You’re awake!” he said.

“Shh!” Anna looked behind her, but Kristoff didn’t move, so she silently shut the door and crouched down the brightly lit hallway. “You know you can’t talk when Kristoff is here.”

“I’m sorry. I was just hoping you’d open your door so I could go to sleep.”

“…not tonight Olaf. Why don’t you sleep in Elsa’s room tonight?” She wasn’t sure exactly what time it was, but the power was back on, so Elsa was probably home.

“Because you’re my person.”

Anna picked up the kitten and stood up. “I know, but Kristoff’s here right now.”

“I don’t mind! I’ll be quiet.”

“Maybe next time, okay?”

“Okay.” But he sounded disappointed.

“Let’s go find Elsa,” she said, heading towards her sister’s room.

“She’s not there.”

“Wait, what time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

Elsa was a creature of habit; she went to bed no later than ten-thirty every night, so Anna couldn’t imagine what she could be doing up.

She turned around and went to the stairs, slowly making her way down. She checked the living room first, but only Marshmallow was there, sitting in his normal spot on the couch.

Her sister was at the kitchen table, staring into a cup of tea in front of her with a large tome on her left.

Anna realized how she appeared – her messy hair and Kristoff’s wrinkled shirt – and blushed when Elsa looked up.

But instead of an expression of shock or judgement, Elsa’s face was gentle.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Anna repeated, making her way to the table. She sat across from Elsa and held Olaf to her chest, lightly rubbing his ears.

“Hi,” Olaf added on.

“What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Elsa said as she closed the tome.

“Do you see anything?” Anna asked, gesturing to the tea cup.

Elsa shook her head. “Nothing important, anyway.”

“You should really stop with the Tasseography, probably. You’ll worry yourself sick. You can’t change the future; what’s meant to be is meant to be.”

“I know. I just…worry.”

“I know.”

Anna glanced down at Olaf before looking back to her sister. “I was wondering if you’d take Olaf for the night?”

“Of course; come here little guy.” Elsa reached across the table as Anna handed her the cat. Olaf began to purr as she scratched his neck.

“I love you too, Elsa, but I just want to stay with Anna,” the creature said.

“I know, Olaf, but another night. I’m sure Marshmallow would be glad to have the company.”

“Oh, okay!”

“Can you go find him in the living room?”

“Yeah!”

Elsa put the kitten down and Olaf went to find his fluffy, scary friend.

“Thanks, Elsa.” Anna stood up and bit her lip, feeling extremely awkward. It was exceedingly clear what she did that night, and she didn’t know how her sister felt about it. “Um…thanks for fixing the power, too.”

“I left it off in your room so you could sleep.”

“I…uh-”

“It’s okay.” Elsa got up as well and brought her cup to the sink, cleaning out its leaves. She turned back to her sister. “You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

“Oh…okay. Goodnight.” Anna chewed on her lip as she turned to leave the kitchen, not knowing what else to say.

Right before she left the room, Elsa suddenly called out to her.

“Anna, wait.”

She looked behind her surprised, and leaned against the door frame. “Yeah?”

Now it was Elsa’s turn to look uncomfortable. She gazed at the floor before looking back at Anna. “I’m sorry.”

“I – what?”

“I’m sorry if it seemed – _seems_ – like I…disapprove or, or don’t support you. I know he means so much to you and – I just – all I want is for you to be happy.”

Anna smiled, immediately feeling better. “Really?’

“I haven’t been a very good sister lately if you doubted that. I think Kristoff is really good for you. He makes you _so happy._ I’m just so scared-”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Anna walked over to the sink and grabbed her sister’s hands. “First of all, you’re a great sister, stop it. And I know you’re worried, but thank you telling me this. I didn’t know if you realized how…distant you still are from him. I just want you two to get along.”

“I’ve been getting better.”

“You have, and I appreciate that.” It was true, Elsa had at least been kinder to Kristoff, but Anna wanted a bit more. “But you could be a little friendlier, you know.”

Elsa nodded, looking up for a second.

“You’re so good at controlling your powers and I’m good enough.” She grinned as Elsa actually laughed. “It’s not like he’ll notice anything. He hasn’t so far.”

“So far-”

“And he thinks you only tolerate him for my sake, but I want him to know that you _actually_ like him. And I want you to be happy too without being stressed all the time. This is _our_ secret. We’ll carry it together; you’re not alone in this.”

Anna was surprised when Elsa pulled her into a hug, and she tightly hugged her back.

“I’m so sorry, Anna. I’ll do better, I promise. I want you to live your life…I don’t want you to hide.”

“Oh, Elsa, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Anna.” Elsa pulled away and smiled at her. “If you’re happy, I’ll do whatever it takes to keep it that way, even if I might have to get out of my comfort zone a bit. I want to do better.”

“Thank you,” Anna whispered, feeling so grateful for such an amazing sister.

“Now, you should get back to bed. Tomorrow’s Saturday…maybe – maybe the three of us could do something together.”

“Elsa!” Anna tacked her in another hug and her sister laughed in her ear. “Yes!” She let her go and smiled. “You go to bed, too!”

“I will soon.”

“I’m sorry the stress of everything kept you up.”

“Don’t apologize for living, Anna. If you’re being careful, I just want you to have fun. Wait,” Elsa suddenly glanced away, then made eye contact again a new look of concern in her eyes. “You _were_ careful, right?”

Anna was so thankful about everything Elsa was willing to do for her, and she knew it was hard for her to relax, but she couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “ _Yes,_ he didn’t see anything, I swear.”

“No, I mean…were you safe?”

“Oh.” Anna blushed, but nodded her head. “Yes. Completely safe.”

“And you’re okay?”

“Better than okay.”

“Good.” Elsa smiled and gave her sister’s hands a quick squeeze. “Goodnight, Anna. I’ll see you in the morning. Both of you.”

“Goodnight, Elsa.”

Anna went back upstairs, heart full and smile wide. She slipped back into her dark room and joined Kristoff in bed.

He turned on his side, pulling her back to his chest. “Where’d you go?” he slurred, half asleep.

“Just the bathroom.”

“Mm, missed you.” He kissed her exposed shoulder and fell back to sleep, lips warm on her skin.

Anna laced her fingers between his and snuggled closer to him, a loving smile on her face.

Above them, the fairy lights adorning the headboard began to glimmer softly, and both their bodies and Anna’s heart pushed away the dark with their glow.

\------

Summer was a time for love and learning.

Elsa had finally convinced Anna that her November exam was not a very long time away, especially when said exam would determine whether or not she could keep her magic, so Anna decide to get serious. Or as serious as she was willing to be.

With school out of the way for a few months, Anna could focus on magic, Elsa, and Kristoff, and she’d never been happier.

When not studying by herself or practicing with Elsa, Anna spent her time with Kristoff.

It was rare they didn’t spend every night together, and they even introduced Sven to the cats so he could stay over too.

Marshmallow wanted nothing to do with the dog, but Olaf found a new best friend and was more than happy to play with him instead of sleeping with Anna when Kristoff was there.

They continued to experience and explore their bodies and emotions, and by their fourth time, Anna could have sex without blowing the power or setting off the fire alarm (although the first time he used his mouth on her the basement flooded).

And if they weren’t going out on a proper date, Elsa was invited to join them. True to her promise, if she wasn’t working, she went out with them more often than not.

Anna spent her summer days working and learning, while her evenings and nights were for the people she loved the most in the world.

One night, Anna convinced them to build a fort in the living room.

They somehow managed to make it big enough for all of them and the animals (magic _might_ have been applied when Kristoff wasn’t in the room), and they watched movies for the rest of the night, each of them having to sit through each other’s favorites, complaining the entire time, but honestly feeling incredibly content and loved and perfectly relaxed.

Even Elsa didn’t have her normal anxious look in her eyes.

During Anna’s second pick (“It was my idea to build the fort so I get to choose two”), they fell asleep.

The movie played as three people, two cats, and one dog slept peacefully, fort kept intact no matter how many times Anna rolled around or Sven kicked the sides.

Near the end of summer, Elsa and Kristoff surprised Anna with a trip to the beach.

Elsa had a job and an internship, so she couldn’t take many days off, but she found an opening and let Kristoff know so he could take the appropriate days off too.

Anna was ecstatic when they told her they’d planned it together. They actually did something together. She got strangely tearful at the notion.

They arrived at the seaside hotel late, having stopped for dinner before they checked in, and Anna found out they had two rooms.

At first, she assumed one room was for her and Elsa and the other for Kristoff, so she was surprised when her sister handed her one room key and kept the other.

“This…this is for us?” Anna asked, looking down at the key card.

“Of course,” she said like there could be no other answer.

“Thank you.”

“Well, I’m right next door, so just keep it down.”

“Elsa!”

But her sister just shrugged and walked towards the elevator, her small bag bumping against her leg. Anna felt Kristoff’s hand slide into hers and she grinned up at him as they followed her.

After getting ready for bed, Anna left the bathroom, smiling at Kristoff across the room. “So,” she said, trying to sound coy, but not sure if she succeeded. “It’s our first trip together.”

“How should we celebrate?” Kristoff asked, but he pulled back the sheets as an invitation.

Anna literally ran to the bed, jumping into it in a fit of giggles as Kristoff pulled her to him.

“Are you sure we should do this?” she asked once they broke the kiss.

“What?”

“I mean like here? We’re in a hotel.”

“Then we’ll be quiet.” Kristoff ginned and Anna smiled back.

“Elsa is _right_ next door.”

“Then we’ll be _really_ quiet,” he whispered against her lips.

Anna laughed before he kissed her again, hand sliding up her nightshirt, and she had no more complaints.

Kristoff left her mouth, moving lower until he dipped under the blanket.

Anna certainly wasn’t going to be quiet.

But Elsa didn’t say anything as they went down to the beach the next day.

After they found a good spot and set up, Anna took off her cover-up, revealing her new two-piece swimsuit that she got for the trip.

The green went so well with her hair and she had to admit she looked pretty damn good in it. Kristoff must have agreed, because the way he looked at her made Anna heat up, and not just because of the bright sun.

She pulled out sunscreen and sat down on her towel, handing it to Kristoff. “Will you?”

Elsa had already put a protective layer around them, so sunscreen really wasn’t needed, but Anna wasn’t going to pass up the feeling of his strong hands rubbing her back.

Kristoff was _not_ one for PDA, but Anna could tell he was struggling to hold back as he joined her on the towel and began rubbing the sunblock into her skin, fingers moving deliberately slow around her waist and hips.

She paused as he pulled off his shirt and helped him after, teasing her hands down his back and blowing on his neck. She giggled as he shivered at her touch.

She heard Elsa clear her throat purposefully from behind her and Anna rolled her eyes, turning away from Kristoff.

“I’m sorry, Elsa. Would you like any?”

“No thanks,” she said nonchalantly, opening her book as she sat under the umbrella.

“Uh huh,” Anna stood up and held her hand down to Kristoff. “Swim with me.”

She had always loved the freedom that came with water, but she loved it even more with him by her side.

Kristoff throw her and Anna would giggle and scream as he chased after her, grabbing her in his arms only to throw her again.

Anna would climb onto his back and hold onto his shoulders as he went under, laughing when they came back up to the surface.

Her favorite was when he take her out where it was too deep for her to stand and held her bridal style, her hands wrapped around his neck.

“I’m tired. And hungry,” Anna said after they’d been out about forty minutes.

“You want me to get you something?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll grab something when we go in.”

But when Anna sat under the sun in her chair while wrapped in a towel, she was too tired to move.

Kristoff insisted he grab her food by the boardwalk, and Anna couldn’t keep her eyes off him as he left.

Elsa put her book down and looked at Anna over her sunglasses. “Not that this isn’t fun, but I’d prefer it if you weren’t undressing him with your eyes every second.”

Anna just grinned as she turned to her sister. “I could do that, you know.”

“Oh my God.” Elsa rolled her eyes, but a small grin traced her lips.

“Oh!” Anna leaned down and grabbed a piece of a broken shell off the ground. “Watch this!” She shielded the shell with one of her hands for a moment, then uncovered it to reveal a piece of sea glass.

“Anna!” Elsa sat forward, panic in her eyes. “You can’t do that!”

“Elsa, breathe. No one is looking, okay? It’s something that will blend in here. We’re fine. I just wanted to show you I’m getting better.”

Her sister settled back uncomfortably, eyes shifting around the crowded beach.

“You are; you’ve improved a lot this summer. Just…please don’t do it in public. For my sake.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Here.” Anna handed Elsa the opaque piece of blue glass. She took it with a smile.

“Great job.”

“Thanks. Hey, Elsa?”

“Yes?”

Anna buried her feet in the sand and giggled. “I’m a sand-witch!”

“I am not exaggerating when I say that is the worst thing you’ve ever said.”

But the sisters laughed.

When Kristoff came back, Anna took an actual sandwich from him in exchange for a kiss on the cheek and leaned against him.

She closed her eyes, listening to Elsa turn the pages of her book and feeling Kristoff’s fingers comb through her drying hair, and she felt completely and perfectly content.

It was later that night, after Elsa had gone to bed, that Anna and Kristoff returned to the beach.

They left their shoes by the dunes and walked down the small path leading to the water.

They walked along the beach, sand slipping between their toes, the lights of boats shining off in the horizon, and the stars twinkling above them. The rushing waves that crashed on the beach were a calming and powerful presence. The moon was full and bright and Anna had never felt so safe under its gaze and in Kristoff’s arms.

The beach was empty, no one was around except for the occasional passerby, so Kristoff kept his arm around her, kissing the top of her head as they walked.

Anna felt so comfortable, she didn’t want to speak what was on her mind. But soon her lip began to hurt from her biting it, so she paused, turning to face Kristoff, finally leaving his grasp.

“Kristoff?”

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you about something?”

He reached for her again and squeezed her arms reassuringly. “You know you can. You always can.”

“School starts again in three weeks. And I know I’m not usually one to think about the future or even care all that much, but…there’s a lot going on right now and things happening this year and – God – next year, I mean, I know it’s not for a while, but you’re graduating next spring and I mean what’s going to happen after that I mean this is the best summer of my _life_ and I don’t want it to be over I don’t-”

“Anna, slow down. What’s going through your mind?”

“I don’t know. I’m just – thinking too much. I think Elsa’s rubbing off on me a lot these days. I’m just worrying, it’s fine.” She pulled away to keep walking, but Kristof grabbed her arm gently.

“What’s wrong? If something’s worrying you, it’s not fine. Please tell me.”

“What’s going to happen with us?” she whispered, looking up at him. She’d been thinking about their future more and more, even if she tried to just take it one day at a time. But with the exam coming up and summer almost over, Anna couldn’t help but focus on it. She didn’t know what she would do without him.

“What do you mean?”

“When you graduate. When I…” _Either stay a witch forever or become human like you._ “Stay behind.”

“Anna, nothing’s going to happen. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But what if something changes?” Anna looked at her toes buried in the sand. “What if…something happens and I’m different. Or you’re different. Or we’re both different.”

“Hey,” he placed his hands around her face and tilted her head up slightly, making eye contact. “A lot of things are going to change; that’s life. But that doesn’t mean my feelings about you are. I’m not like Elsa – I don’t have things planned out. I don’t know what I’m going to do after school; I don’t know what my future holds _at all_. The only thing I know is that I want you in it. And that’s _never_ going to change.”

Anna was surprised at the tears pricking her eyes, and she kissed him. She kissed him with all the life she had and in that moment, she knew that if she had anything to say about it, he was going to be in her life forever.

She also knew the truth in that moment: she would have to tell him she was a witch.

If she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, she couldn’t continue to hide it from him. She didn’t want to either.

Kristoff told her everything, even things he was embarrassed about or things he’d never told another soul, not even his family. Not even _Sven._

It would only be fair to share the biggest part of her life with him.

But when she looked at him and he looked at her with so much love, she couldn’t quite yet. She would wait for a bit longer. She wanted to be with him like this for as long as possible.

He held her to his chest and she breathed in the scent of him and the salt air.

They stood like that for minutes on end, simply holding each other. Anna felt so loved, so whole, she never wanted to be anywhere else.

Suddenly they broke apart, looking down as waves began to reach them, washing over their feet.

“High tide already?” Kristoff asked confused.

“I…guess we lost track of the time, huh?” Anna looked down at the water, surprised herself; she didn’t know she could do that. She’d been so good with controlling her powers, but she felt so vulnerable in that moment, she just let herself go.

The water lapped over their toes, somehow warm even at night.

“I guess so. Should we head back?”

“Not yet.” The moon was bright and the air tousled their hair and Anna wasn’t going back inside.

She stepped out of the water and slid the straps of her sundress off her shoulders and let it fall into the sand. She quickly removed her bra and underwear after, grinning at Kristoff before running into the waves.

“Are you insane?” he yelled after her.

She paused before she jumped in, turning back to him. “Come on!”

Kristoff looked around for only a second before shaking his head and removing his clothes as well.

Anna laughed and dived under, the water enveloping her naked body. She swam out a bit farther so just her toes reached the sand. She turned back and saw Kristoff swimming out to her.

She laughed when he reached her, pulling her into his arms.

“I’m tired thinking about the future,” Anna said, wrapping her legs around his waist in the warm water. “Just be with me now.”

“God, I love you,” he mumbled into her mouth.

Anna ran her fingers through his wet hair and sighed as he began to kiss his way down her slick throat.

“I love you, Kristoff.”

The tide danced in agreement.


	3. There's No Nicer Witch than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff learns the truth, but not in the way Anna anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna's Halloween 'costume' taken from kristanna's art; go check it out!
> 
> Also sorry for being two days late; work and family stuff.

She told him in the fall. Sort of.

Keeping to their unofficial plan the year before, they were going to spend Halloween together.

A somewhat friend of Anna’s (she was sweet, but also had a reputation of hitting on other girl’s boyfriends, so she was on thin fucking ice) was throwing a Halloween party at her parent’s house.

It only took a few minutes of coaxing to convince Kristoff to go. He was admittedly against it at first, but once Anna promised him of a rather skimpy costume and the fun _activities_ she had planned for after the party, he folded instantly.

She was meeting him at his place, and as she looked in the mirror in her room, she couldn’t stop the apprehension building inside her.

She was going to tell him.

Elsa was going to kill her, the witches’ council might have their own consequences for her as well, but she didn’t care. If anyone deserved the truth, he did.

But if Anna was going to tell him, she wanted to do it right. If a perfect time existed, Halloween was probably it, right? She picked her outfit carefully in the hopes that it would somehow subconsciously prepare him.

Also she looked really hot in it.

Her white shirt was low cut and exposed her freckled shoulders. The black skirt she wore was the shortest she owned, also showing off the freckles on her thighs.

She used to hate the spots that dotted her skin, but Kristoff had made clear time and time again how much he adored them, and she wanted to make him happy before ruining everything he knew to be true about her and life itself.

No pressure.

Once she finished lacing up her shin-length boots, she went downstairs, trying to steady her breathing.

She turned into the living room where Elsa was sitting with the TV on low. Her sister was never one for Halloween, finding the kitsch of the holiday and portrayal of witches to be rather tasteless.

“So, what do you think?” Anna asked, gesturing to her outfit.

“It’s…short.”

Anna rolled her eyes, but was also worried for the next reaction, as Elsa hadn’t seen the whole costume yet. Well…it wasn’t _really_ a costume. That was the problem.

“What are you even supposed to be?” Elsa asked as the two cats looked at her inquisitively.

“Promise me you won’t get mad.”

“I don’t like where this going.”

Anna sighed and decided to reveal the rest of her ‘costume’. Her hat and cloak were hidden in her room, while the brooms were always kept in the hall closet (“where normal brooms go,” Elsa had said). They came to her at once, the cloak fixing itself around her neck as the broom came into the room and leaned against the wall. Anna fixed her pointed hat correctly on her head, the star attached to the end dangling just above the wide brim.

Elsa stood up, shaking her head and eyes wide with fear. “Anna, _no._ ”

“Elsa, it’s Halloween.”

“This isn’t funny. Take those off _now._ ”

“I can guarantee I’ll see like five more witches tonight, okay?”

“It is _not_ okay. I mean it, Anna.”

Okay, so her plan to tell Elsa about her plan to tell Kristoff was out. In her state, if Elsa knew Anna was going to out them, she’d figure out a way lock them up forever.

Well, that was an exaggeration, but still, it would be bad.

She hated lying to her sister, but she needed to tell Kristoff the truth, no matter what.

“Elsa, I’m going to a costume party dressed as a witch. That’s – that’s all. No one will suspect anything. It’s just a Halloween costume.”

“I don’t-”

“Kristoff’s coming to pick me up soon. I’ve gotta go.” So many lies in a row, but in a few hours, there would be no more lies; no more secrets.

She left her shocked sister alone and left the house, closing the door swiftly behind her.

Anna needed to think. She needed to be alone and needed to think. The best place she ever did that was on her broom. Elsa didn’t like her flying since phones and security cameras are everywhere, but she’d never been caught before.

There was a small park with a patch of trees only a three minute walk away. Once Anna made it there, she mounted her broom and took off like a shot.

The half-moon shone bright that night. She stayed high up and felt nearly all her anxieties melt away. Her long braids whipped behind her head as she flew against the wind.

Up there, it was only her, the sky, the stars, and the occasional bird. It was quiet and peaceful and she found herself smiling. Anna had also gotten a handle on controlling her body heat over the summer, so she kept herself warm enough during the flight. Whenever she’d flown before, she’d need a heavy winter coat on.

She didn’t entirely know what she was getting herself into, but she knew she had to do it. Depending on the situation, it could turn out fine. After all, her parents got married, and her father knew the truth about her mother.

Other times, the witch’s power could be taken away and the human’s memory erased.

Her options were one or the other or some part of the two. She was terrified, but she loved Kristoff with all her heart and the fact of the matter was, if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, he needed to know.

When flying, travel time was much shorter than in a car, so before she knew it, she was above Kristoff’s apartment building. She circled a few times, finding a good place to land, and when her feet hit the ground, she immediately missed the weightlessness of the air.

She made it to the apartment and he buzzed her inside. She took the stairs to his floor, trying to bide her time, but she made it to his door quickly, worrying her lip between her teeth.

However, when he opened the door and saw her, the expression on his face made all her concerns disappear.

“Whoa.”

“Do you like it? I’m a witch.” Even though he didn’t understand the severity of her statement, it felt incredible for Anna to say it out loud.

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her inside his apartment, almost slamming the door. Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the door and his lips were on hers.

Anna melted into his embrace, dropping the broom to the floor and using both her hands to pull him closer.

Kristoff placed kisses up her jaw, his hands moving down from her waist to gently grab her ass. “Mm, a very _sexy_ witch,” he mumbled into her skin.

Anna shivered at his breath ticking her ear and his warm hands pawing her bottom. The words sounded so good coming from his mouth. “Keep this up and we’re going to miss the party,” she sighed, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms and be his forever.

“That’s the plan.” He went back to her mouth, and Anna only let him get in a single kiss before she playfully shoved him away.

“Nice try, Kristoff. But we’re going.” It took all the self-control she had to stop, but she had a plan. They were going to the party to have fun, then she was going to tell him the secret that could potentially ruin their relationship.

It could _ruin_ their relationship.

The man she loved with all her heart could be gone by the end of the night.

Her face must have shown her distress, because Kristoff’s smile had fallen.

“Is everything alright?”

Anna shook herself out of her thoughts and put a smile back on. If this was going to be her last night with Kristoff, she wanted to enjoy it.

“Yeah, I just…” She finally took in his appearance for the first time and quirked a brow, an expression her sister had made more and more over the past few months. “Where’s your costume?”

He wore a simple red plaid and flannel shirt, jeans, and his work boots. He looked just like he did any other day, basically. Except for the fact that he donned brown suspenders, which Anna thought looked incredible over his broad chest.

“I’m a lumberjack, obviously.”

Anna rolled her eyes, but leaned against his chest. “Boo, lame.”

“What, it’s a costume.”

“A _lame_ costume. I’m only gonna give it a pass because of how hot you look.”

“Oh really?” His hands found her waist once more as she trailed a finger down his chest.

“Mm hmm, suspenders are _really_ sexy,” she whispered as she placed a light kiss on his neck and felt him shudder. “You know what else is sexy?”

“What, baby?” The pet name was slightly new, it just slipped out one day, but Anna loved when he called her that.

“That scruffy, mountain man look. Lumberjacks have beards; you would look _so hot_ with a beard.”

“Then maybe I should grow one out for winter.” Anna felt the grin in his words as he spoke by her ear.

“As long as you keep me warm, beard or not.” She kissed his jaw again, pushing her body into his.

“Always.”

“Now,” she suddenly pulled away and patted his arm. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

Kristoff nearly groaned as she turned around and bent over to pick up the fallen broom. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

Anna simply stood up and gave him a wink as she opened the door and left the apartment with Kristoff following at her heels like a lovesick puppy.

When they finally made it to Anna sort-of-friend’s house, the party was already in full swing. Music was blaring, screams and laughter could be heard from the people inside and out on the lawn, and a group of guys were puking by the bushes.

It was only 11 pm.

“How long do we have to stay here?” Kristoff asked as he found an open place to park down the block.

“At least until two. Maybe three.” Not that she was putting something off or anything.

“You know I have class tomorrow, right?”

“Yup, me too! Come on, it’s Halloween! If you don’t regret it tomorrow, you didn’t do it right.” Anna hopped out of his truck and grabbed her broomstick from the back seat.

She grabbed Kristoff’s hand as he got out and they walked down the street toward the house.

Anna found her kinda friend and said hi, but she didn’t like how the other girl was looking at Kristoff, so she quickly left to find actual friends she liked being around.

Kristoff stuck by her side the whole night, moving with her as she found different groups of people to talk to, getting her drinks if she asked (which weren’t many as she didn’t trust herself quite yet to be drunk in public), and standing by a wall whenever she danced, since no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t convince him to join her.

She knew he hated parties and she was so grateful he came with her, but she wanted him to have fun too.

“Is there anyone here you know?” she asked over the loud music after a few hours had passed.

He shook his head as he leaned against the wall in a hallway. “Not really.”

“There’s not another single person you know?”

“I mean, some people I recognize, but I don’t really know them.”

“I just want to make sure you’re having fun.”

“I’m having fun if you’re having fun.”

“Kristoff, I’m serious.”

He held her close to him – everyone around them too drunk to notice anything – and gave her a soft kiss. Anna felt the smile in it.

“Trust me,” he said when he pulled back, “seeing you so happy makes me happy. And when I’m watching you dance, I have the best view in the house.”

“You like that?” Anna asked, grabbing his hands and pulling him down the hall. “Then let me put on a show for you.”

He took his normal position against the wall and Anna left her hat, cloak, and broom on the floor by him.

She went out to the floor and danced with her friends or by herself, pushing away any guys who came even remotely close to her.

She never thought of herself as particularly alluring, but whenever she moved seductively to the song and gazed across the room to Kristoff, the dark look in his eyes made her knees weak.

Anna loved how she never had to use magic around him to feel like a force to be reckoned with. She felt larger than life with him, and she was simply being herself. She wondered how much longer it could last.

When she needed a break, she left the large group of dancers and swayed over to Kristoff, feeling a little gross and sweaty, but any insecurities left as he grabbed her tightly.

“What time is it?” he asked as he leaned down near her ear so she could hear him above the music.

She quickly checked her phone. “One-fifteen.”

“Shit.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“I want you.”

She said he’d have to wait until after the party, but she wasn’t sure how the night would really end and with the way he was looking at her, dammit, she wanted him too. She needed him.

A quickie in the bathroom was an unexpected, but very welcome addition to Anna’s plan. It gave her the opportunity to say everything she felt for him, or at least mostly.

It was impossible to get a coherent thought across when he pushed into her, hard and sudden, covering her screams with his mouth, but she managed to mumble out a few ramblings of love and affection as he fucked her on the counter.

Kristoff returned said sentiments, nails digging into her thighs as he continued his desperate thrusts, needing to be deeper and closer, never getting enough of her.

The sounds of the party melted away as Anna’s world narrowed to only the feeling of him inside her, his strong hands on her body, his breath ghosting over her skin as he said the most perfect, dirty words in her ear.

They came together, mouths open and panting.

Someone pounding on the bathroom door broke them out of their reverie as they gazed at each other, eyelids heavy and hearts full.

When they collected themselves enough to leave the bathroom, Kristoff grabbed her hand and shoved past the guy who was waiting outside.

He took her to a more deserted part of the hall and kissed her again. “I love you. When we get back, I want to take my time with you.”

“Kristoff, I…” Anna trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts.

She’d been hiding for over a year, but ever since she made up her mind to tell him, the guilt weighed unbearably heavy on her shoulders. For some reason, it suddenly felt crushing. She knew it was their final moment before everything changed.

She should have said something profound, but the simple truth of how she felt would have to do. “I want to be with you.” With that, she leaned up and kissed him again, holding him close.

Kristoff didn’t pull away – their corner of the hall was deserted enough for his comfort – and Anna could barely hold in her tears as he kissed her back, so full of love and want and utter devotion.

If it would be their last kiss, what a way to go.

Anna pulled away slowly, taking a deep breath as she placed her hands on his chest. It wasn’t even two, but she wanted to leave.

“We should go,” she said, hoping her voice didn’t shake too much.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. We – we should go.”

“Alright.” He squeezed her waist and smiled down at her, but Anna couldn’t force herself to give one in return.

They went back to grab her belongings off the floor and she promptly put the accessories back on, then they left the party.

It was dark and cold as they walked back to Kristoff’s truck. The streetlights lit up the road filled with parked cars and Anna chewed on her lip, scared out of her mind.

“You know,” Kristoff said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “This was undoubtedly the best Halloween I’ve ever had, thanks to you.”

Anna looked away; she just couldn’t look into his eyes. “Well…it’s not over yet, so how can you be sure?”

“Because you’re here.” He said it like was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Kristoff, wait.” Anna pulled away from him, stopping in the middle of the street. “I have to tell you something.” Her heart was pounding in her chest and if she hadn’t studied so hard over the summer, she probably would’ve caused a small earthquake.

“What is it?”

“Just…before I say it, know that I love you, alright?”

He suddenly looked worried, and Anna was sure her expression didn’t help. “Anna, what’s wrong?”

“I’m a witch.” She blurted it out before she could stop herself.

It was silent for a moment as Kristoff just looked at her curiously. “I…know? Don’t get me wrong, I love the costume, but it’s not exactly difficult to figure out.”

“ _No,_ ” Anna gestured to herself, trying to convey the significance of her statement. “I mean I’m a _witch._ Like, a _real_ witch.”

“Oh,” Kristoff breathed out in understanding and he gave her a small grin. “I get it. But…you want to do this _here?_ We should at least get to the car first.”

“No, Kristoff!” Anna groaned and threw her head back in frustration. “I’m not – I’m not roleplaying right now! I’m trying to tell you that I am a real magic-using, broom-flying, talking-cat-having witch!”

“Okay, now I’m confused.” Kristoff crossed his arms and gazed down at her skeptically. “Is this like a Halloween prank or something? I don’t understand.”

Anna froze, knowing it was the moment. She could easily prove it, or she could pass it off as a joke.

As the seconds ticked by and she looked at him staring at her with confusion, she took a deep breath and…couldn’t go through with it.

“Happy Halloween,” she stressed as she cringed, forcing a painful grin on her face.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, but smiled and shook his head. “You’re _so weird._ ” He wrapped his arm around her again and held her close as they kept walked to his car.

Anna bit her lip and looked down, cursing herself.

_How_ could she not tell him? She thought and prepared and was _ready,_ but when she looked into his eyes and thought about never gazing into them again, she chickened out.

She’d never been scared of many things; she tended to jump headfirst into situations without even giving them much thought, but maybe she was just a coward all along.

Anna felt warm and safe in his grasp and for the first time, she was _frightened._ What if she told him the truth and his ‘you’re so weird’ remarks were no longer made out of love? What if the eyes that held to much love in them became detached? What if he left and never came back?

It was only fair for him to know, but Anna didn’t want to lose him.

She was a coward and a liar and the guilt that had been weighing on her shoulders suddenly went to her stomach, and Anna felt it lurch as a sick feeling washed over her.

“Kristoff,” she said, suddenly clutching her abdomen in pain. “I don’t feel very good.”

The guilt felt like it was literally eating away inside of her and she couldn’t breathe. She was close to tears as Kristoff faced her.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Lie. “But I feel sick.” Truth.

“Did you drink anything when I wasn’t looking?”

“No.” Truth. “I think…I think I just need to lay down.” Lie.

Kristoff felt her forehead and looked at her with such concern, Anna felt more tears well up in the back of her eyes.

“Do you need anything? My truck is right up there; I’m going to take you home, okay?”

“Okay.” Lie. It wasn’t okay. She never wanted to leave his side, but she was making herself sick. She felt like vomiting in the bushes and she wasn’t even tipsy.

Kristoff took her broom and helped support her as they made it to the vehicle. He opened the door and helped her inside. Once he buckled her seat belt and closed the door, Anna ripped the hat off her head, staring at the dangling star in fury. At least, she would’ve if she had the energy to be furious at anything but herself. She threw it by her feet and closed her eyes, resting her head against the window.

She heard him toss her broom in the backseat before joining her in the front, buckling in before placing a warm, comforting hand on her knee.

Anna opened her eyes and turned her head, stomach churning as she saw his anxious expression.

“I’ll get you home as soon as possible, just rest for right now.”

Anna could only nod as she leaned back on the window, tears stinging her eyes.

She never gave up when it mattered; that’s who she was. And she didn’t want to give up on this, she just needed more time, was all.

But after a few minutes of driving, Anna couldn’t hold back and finally burst into tears.

Kristoff immediately pulled over, turning to her in panic. “Are you okay? Anna, what’s wrong? Should we go to the hospital? Should I call-”

“No,” Anna croaked out, shaking her head as she wiped her nose. “I just love you so much. I don’t want to lose you.”

He seemed to relax a bit at the fact she wasn’t dying, but was clearly still worried. “I love you too and you’re not going to _lose_ me. Anna, what’s going on with you?”

She shook her head again and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. “Nothing – I just…I don’t feel good. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” his voice was soft again and he took her hand in his. “You don’t have to apologize. Let’s just get you home.”

She nodded silently as he got back on the road, never letting go of her hand.

When they got to her house, Kristoff practically begged to come in and help, but Anna insisted she just needed sleep. She let him walk her to the door, though.

On the porch, just her and him, she pulled him close and they stood in a tight embrace for a moment before she reached for the door knob.

“I love you,” she said, taking the broom from him and not having the nerve to look into his eyes.

“I love you, too. I’ll come over first thing tomorrow; get some rest alright?” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Anna felt goosebumps breakout all over her body.

She opened the door and slipped inside the house.

She looked out the window next to the door until she saw his truck drive away, then she realized something was off.

It was cold. Freezing, actually.

Anna warmed up her body a bit, stomach feeling better now that she wasn’t lying to Kristoff’s face.

The kitchen lights were out, but the cats sat on the table, staring at her intensely. Even Olaf didn’t say anything; he just looked sad.

The living room was bright, so Anna headed that way.

Every step she took got colder, and she gasped when she stepped into the living room covered in ice and snow, large icicles hanging from the ceiling.

Elsa was pacing in the center and looked up hysterically when Anna entered the room.

Her eyes were wild and her hands wrung together in panic.

“You told him,” Elsa said, voice laced with fear.

“Wait – I…how did you know?” Anna watched her breath disappear into the air.

“An ambassador from the council showed up. She said you _told_ him.”

“Nothing happened; he didn’t believe me-”

“You promised me! How could you do this to us?”

“What?” Anna narrowed her eyes at her sister, any ill feelings suddenly replaced with complete annoyance. “Elsa, I _know_ you’re worried about this, but it really doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

“It doesn’t? You think if he finds out you’re a witch, he won’t suspect I’m one too?”

“So what?” Anna threw up her hands in frustration, grip on her broom getting tighter. “ _Why_ can’t he know?”

“You know why!”

The icicles grew longer, piercing out of the walls and ceiling like spikes. Elsa clenched her fists, clearly trying to keep herself calm. Anna hadn’t seen her lose control like that in a long time, but she didn’t care.

She was angry now.

Some of the ice began to melt, dripping from above. “I…I couldn’t go through with it tonight, but I _will_ tell him, Elsa.” Anna turned around, ready to march out of the room, conversation over, but a large ice wall shot up, barricading the entrance. She turned around, meeting her sister’s saddened glance.

“No, you won’t.”

“Elsa-”

“You should be _scared,_ Anna. The ramifications of this-”

“You think I’m not scared? I’m _terrified!_ The _second_ he learns the truth, he might leave. I could lose him forever and you think I’m not scared? But I can’t lie to him anymore! I can’t hide from him. He deserves to know the truth.”

“Things seemed fine the way they were; why does he need to know?”

“Because I love him! And if I want to spend my life with him-”

Elsa actually scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Anna, you’re nineteen. You’re way too young to even be thinking about something like that. Especially when it involves something as important as this.”

Anna had never been so hurt by her sister’s words, and she almost shrunk back, but instead she just got angrier, the snow around her feet melting to mush. “ _You_ don’t get to decide that; I do! I _love_ him and-”

“You don’t just get to out us because you love him! I like him too, but he’s a _human,_ Anna.”

“Mom and dad-“

“Mom and dad were ten years older than you are now and she didn’t tell him until they were engaged. You have to be _smart_ about this; how can you be so naïve?”

“How can you be so cold?”

The temperature in the room balanced out – one side icy, the other scalding as water slid down the walls and the barricade began to melt away, shrinking in size.

“I’m done, Elsa. I’ll tell him in the morning.”

The shards of ice started to push their way out of the wall further. Elsa clasped her hands, face pleading. “Anna, I love you. I’m just trying to keep you safe,” she begged.

“No!” Anna was _fuming._ The curtains began to quiver before smoke drifted out from the seams. Fire began licking the sides of the cloth, moving up the fabric. But neither sister payed it any mind as they glared at each other. “You’re just trying to keep _yourself_ safe!”

“Anna-”

“I love you, Elsa, but I can’t live like this anymore! I’m telling Kristoff I’m a witch!” The flames fanned higher.

“ _What the fuck?_ ”

Anna whipped around, gasping at Kristoff’s face of utter bewilderment.

Elsa froze, body stalk still except for her shaking hands.

Kristoff looked between the two, eyes wide as the witch hat he held in his hands fell to the floor.

_She had left it in his car._

The fire died down and the spikes of ice began to recede into the wall, but it was too late.

“Kristoff-” Anna started, choking on her words.

He took two cautious steps backwards before he hightailed it to the door.

“Wait!” Anna chased after him, jumping over the ice barrier that was now just a block melting in the middle of the entryway.

Kristoff grabbed the knob and pulled the door open, only to jump back when it slammed shut. He pulled frantically, but it refused to budge.

Anna turned back to see Elsa standing in the hallway, hand raised towards the door. Her breaths were shaky and terror was written all over her face. “He knows.” She took careful steps towards the kitchen, the spears of ice now coming out of the floor behind her.

When Anna turned back to Kristoff, her heart broke.

He was leaning against the door, looking between her and Elsa in utter _fear._

He was sacred.

“Elsa, stop!” Anna looked back at her sister, who was shaking her head belligerently.

“ _I can’t._ ” Her voice trembled, and Anna would have felt bad except that she was scaring the life out of Kristoff. “He knows, Anna. I can’t – we can’t-”

Kristoff said nothing, too in shock to respond to anything in front of him. Anna looked into his eyes and the horror she saw shook her to her core.

He never really got scared.

There was the one time she fell when they went ice skating and got a nosebleed. He freaked out and doted over her like she was close to death and if he took a single step away from her, it would be the last time.

She laughed, stopping immediately because her nose hurt, and assured him she was _fine_ and she would live and he really needed to calm down.

Or the time she spotted a cat sitting in someone’s window and got so excited she ran to see it, not paying attention as she crossed the street, and nearly got hit by a car.

He had pulled her back, yelled at her for five minutes about how she _had_ to be careful and _what the hell_ was she thinking and she can’t just do things like that, then he held her for ten minutes after that, almost refusing to let her go for fear he’d lose her.

It was only times like that: when she was careless or reckless or just not thinking that he got frightened.

But as Anna stared into Kristoff’s eyes, for the first time, he wasn’t scared _for_ her. He was scared _of_ her.

She grabbed Elsa’s wrist, holding on tightly, but gently. “Let him go,” she said in a quiet voice, knowing she needed to calm Elsa down or else something worse would happen.

“He could-”

“He won’t. Let him go, Elsa.”

Her sister finally lowered her hand, body still shaking considerably, and not a second passed before Kristoff reached blindly behind him, turning the knob and tripping over his feet as he ran out the door.

Elsa was able to let Kristoff go, but Anna wasn’t.

“Kristoff, wait!” she called as she ran after him, broom still in hand.

He was already down the stone path and almost down the driveway where his truck was parked.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea at the time, but Anna was willing to do anything to stop him, so she quickly sat upon her broom, flying over to him and cutting off his path. She tried to stay low, as not to scare him more, but it didn’t seem to help.

He jumped back again, eyes wide as he regarded her. “ _Holy shit._ ”

“Kristoff, listen-”

“How the _fuck_ are you doing that?”

The broom fell, clattering to the ground as Anna stood up, trying to give him equal ground. He just stood absolutely speechless.

“Please-” She reached out for him, but he pulled back quickly, stepping away from her.

The man who couldn’t keep his hands off her less than an hour ago no longer wanted to touch her. Anna felt her heart crack as he shook his head, taking careful steps away from her.

“This is crazy; this is _crazy,_ ” he muttered to himself as he backed across the yard, keeping level with the house so he wouldn’t get any closer to it. The door hung open and began to swing as the wind started to pick up on an otherwise calm night.

He looked at her with such confusion that Anna felt tears burn in her eyes.

“I tried to tell you – this is who I am, Kristoff. I…I needed you to know!”

“Jesus, no, no, this isn’t happening. This is _not_ happening.”

The wind only blew harder, leaves ripping through the air as Anna took a breath and tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Every step she took resulted in two steps back for him as they circled the yard.

“I know it’s a lot to-”

He held up his hands as if he was talking to a feral cat. “I…this…” He kept his hands up as he walked backwards, his foot hitting the sturdy concrete instead of the soft grass.

But Anna couldn’t stop the tears slipping down her face, chest aching. The strong breeze screamed as it blew through the street, causing the powerlines to shake violently. “ _I love you._ ”

But his expression didn’t change. He was walking slightly diagonally, and eventually he bumped into the side his truck. His hands gripped the smooth sides of the vehicle as well as they could.

“Kristoff, I love you.”

He looked so disoriented, so in shock. And he didn’t say it back. In that moment, Anna felt the rush of a thousand heartbreaks all at once.

“Kristoff, please,” she sobbed, the wind blowing so hard she could barely hear herself over the gale. Her cloak whipped around her and her braids continually hit the side of her face, but she didn’t care.

Kristoff slid along the side of the car, keeping his eyes on her as he fought against the wind, clearly trying to get away. “I…I have to go.”

“No!” Anna cried, and she didn’t mean to, it was the last thing she wanted to do, but the streetlights burst above them, sparks showering down from above.

Kristoff stumbled, almost pushed over by the gust of wind and cascade of sparks. The street was now dark, but his panic was clear to her.

He turned around and ran. He made it around the front of his truck and got into the driver’s seat, starting it immediately.

Anna screamed after him, pleading with him to stop.

He didn’t.

The farther she watched the headlights disappear down the shadowy road, the more chaos surrounded her, and Anna couldn’t even hear her own heartbeat.

Tears blurred her vision as she mounted her broom, taking off so fast, so wobbly, she almost fell.

She glanced down through her tears and saw Elsa running out the front door, face pale, and Kristoff’s truck leaving in the opposite direction, driving faster than was safe.

She couldn’t look anymore; she turned toward the sky and disappeared, leaving her heart on the ground.

\------

She couldn’t go home. Not yet, anyway. Anna wasn’t ready to face her sister or the consequences of her actions.

But she couldn’t keep flying. She couldn’t keep her heat up to a safe temperature and her arms shook. Tears welled up in her eyes as she found a place to land safely.

She found an empty playground and hit the mulch, quickly falling to the ground as her body shook with sobs.

He left.

She showed him who she was, and he left. Sure, it wasn’t how she wanted to tell him, but that’s how he felt – he thought she was a monster.

And Elsa was probably upset with her, too. She would be at home, terrified and in a panic.

And Kristoff…

She pushed him out of her mind, not strong enough in the moment to even think about him. She didn’t want to think about where he was or what he was doing or anything about him.

He took her entire heart and drove away with it into the night.

She helped though; she lost control and created such a mess. People will wake and say it was a sudden windstorm, but little will they know the destruction was caused by a broken heart.

The mulch dug into her knees, but Anna didn’t notice. She sat like that for what felt like an eternity, cold and alone on what should be the best night of the year.

The wind that had followed her on her journey died down as her tears slowed. Eventually, nothing was left and the world around her went silent, not a single leaf skittering across the ground.

When Anna was finally able to stand up, using her broom for support, she felt too weak to fly. She slowly walked off the playground, boots crunching over the mulch until she got to another street.

She wandered aimlessly in the dark, nowhere to go. Streetlights lit her path, but none of the houses or landmarks looked familiar. Anna didn’t care though, she just wanted to be alone.

She dragged her broom behind her, arms feeling almost as heavy as her chest.

It was after three in the morning when a large, black car full of very loud men rumbled down the street Anna happened to be walking on. It slowed as it came up to her, dark windows rolling down.

“Hey, sweetheart!” One called out to her as she tried to ignore them. “Wanna take a ride on my broomstick?”

The others laughed as her skin prickled and her fists got tight. Not that she was _ever_ in the mood to be harassed, but they picked the _wrong_ night.

She kept walking, pretending she couldn’t hear them.

“Come on gorgeous, don’t be a bitch,” one of them said, grinning at her.

“Fuck off!” Anna finally acknowledged them, a warning look in her eye.

They just laughed again.

“What’s the matter, baby? Can’t take a compliment?”

That was the last straw; only Kristoff could call her that.

All four of the tires popped as the car skidded down the street, slamming into the side of a tree. The five men stumbled out, unhurt, but dazed and confused.

They gazed up in horror as Anna mounted her broom, rising above them.

She didn’t care anymore.

If the one person she cared about didn’t accept her for everything she was, she didn’t give a shit if the rest of the world found out what she was.

These men were too high or drunk to think about anything clearly, anyway.

“I said fuck off.”

They screamed and ran down the street, practically falling over each other to get away.

Anna wasn’t even angry anymore, she was just tired. But she felt stable enough as she rose back towards the sky, a ghost of a smile tracing her lips for the first time in hours.

But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Anna flew to a small forest near the edge of town and settled down for the night, not ready to go home.

She stood in the center of a circle of trees and closed her eyes, listening to the natural sound of the wind through the branches and embracing the crisp air on her skin.

Frogs sang and owls crooned and Anna almost felt at peace.

She looked to the moon as it watched over her and she prayed for help or guidance or whatever you were supposed to pray for.

She laid down on the grass and covered her body with her cloak, becoming one with the ground as her eyes drifted shut and her mind went dark.

\------

It was unseasonably warm when she woke up, body wrapped in a blanket of moss and vines.

The sun shone down and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

Anna sat up, birds chirping and head pounding. She pulled leaves out of her hair as she kicked her legs free and stood up.

The events of the night before felt like a dream. A dream and a nightmare.

Maybe it was time to face the consequences.

It was as clear a day as possible, but Anna still mounted her broom and flew off, fully understanding the risks, but wanting to get back as soon as possible.

As she found her way home and got lower to the ground, she almost flew into a tree in shock.

Kristoff’s truck was parked in the driveway.

Did Elsa…no, she wouldn’t have done anything. She probably hadn’t left the house all night.

So that meant –

The sisters had long since learned the habits of their neighbors to help avoid suspicion, so Anna knew that anyone who would have view of her house was either at work or school.

Still, she felt exposed as she landed openly in her front yard, looking around for a moment before dropping the broom on the porch and opened the still unlocked front door.

The kitchen was empty and quiet, so Anna went to the living room.

It was a mess, the curtains still black and scorched and the walls and floor were covered in water damage.

The worst was Elsa, laying on the couch. Anna didn’t look very put together – with her messy hair, wrinkled skirt, and white shirt covered in grass stains – but her sister looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks.

Elsa turned her head as Anna walked in, eyes immediately tearing up.

“Anna, I’m so sorry.”

“Elsa-”

“I lost control.”

“I know. I did too.”

Anna walked over to the couch and crouched down, hugging her sister as Elsa seemed too weak to even move.

“I’m so sorry about what I said and what I did, I just couldn’t-”

“I know.”

“I was going to come find you, but I…I could feel you needed time alone. I hope that feeling was right.”

“It was.” Anna pulled back, looking at her sister with an expression that asked an unspoken question.

“He’s outside.” Elsa said, looking so haunted and remorseful that Anna forgave her for everything. She nodded her head at the siding door leading to the backyard. “He’s waiting for you.”

Their backyard was open and wide with a tall, solid wood fence that was impossible to see through. Anyone else would guess it was where a rambunctious dog would play, not where two young witches grew up and practiced with each other.

Anna slid open the sliding door carefully, being as quiet as possible.

Kristoff was sitting on a large tree stump, facing away from her. He seemed to be talking to himself, but as Anna got closer, making sure to avoid any leaves, she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“Hi.”

He jumped up and turned around, still wearing the same clothes as the night before. He looked like he hadn’t slept either.

“…hi.”

Neither one moved or said another word as they stared at each other.

After the seconds turned to minutes, Anna knew she had to speak first.

“I’m a witch, Kristoff. I should have told you before. I’m sorry. I did try last night, but…I needed more time. But you deserved the truth a long time ago.”

She waited for his response, but at first he just stood there, staring at her. Then he shook his head slowly, brows creasing in thought.

Anna felt her heart sink into her stomach.

This was it.

“Anna…I…” He paused, clearly trying to break it to her gently.

He was going to tell her she was a freak or he couldn’t handle her or it was all just too much he didn’t want to be in her life anymore.

But he said none of those things.

“Anna, I am _so_ sorry.”

“…wait what?” Now it was Anna’s turn to be confused. Wasn’t she the one with the life altering secret?

Kristoff suddenly came to her, taking her hands so tightly they almost hurt, but Anna was just elated he was touching her again, even if she was confused.

“I am _so_ sorry about what I did last night. I mean, I just came in and saw…and when you said you’re a…uh-”

“A witch?”

“Yeah. I just…I was so confused and I didn’t know what the hell to think, but I _never_ should have left you like I did I’m so sorry – I’m so, so sorry.”

Anna pulled her hands away gently, still feeling like she was missing something. “Wait, you find out I’m a witch and you’re just…okay with it?”

“It’s a bit of a shock, don’t get me wrong.”

“But last night – I…I just – I thought I’d never see you again. I thought…I thought you were scared of me.” Anna got quiet, finally voicing her fears.

“God, Anna,” Kristoff grabbed her again, gripping her arms gently as he looked down at her with such affection, Anna was floored. “Never. I was confused and…and kind of scared of the situation maybe, but not you. Never you. I know you would never hurt me. Not going to lie though, you sister freaked me out.”

Anna suddenly pulled him into a hug, needing to be close to him, needing to feel all of him. “I’m so sorry about that; It’s just I really wasn’t supposed to tell you-”

“I know. When I left…I stopped a few blocks down and I just – I just needed to think. But I came right back. Elsa was by the door. I thought maybe she was still upset, but I needed to talk to you. She said you were gone, but you’d be back. She…explained some things to me. Apologized. We waited for you to come back.”

Her tears wet Kristoff’s shirt as she sniffed, trying to take in everything.

“I understand why you didn’t tell me or push the point last night. I just, I need you to know how sorry I am that I took it so badly.”

“I don’t blame you,” Anna said, pulling away and wiping the corners of her eyes. “It’s not every day you find out your girlfriend’s a witch. Or that magic exists.”

“Yeah, that – that’s a new one for me.”

“It wasn’t just the rules though,” Anna confessed. “It took so long for me to tell you because…I thought that if you found out…you would leave.”

“Anna.” Kristoff took her back into his arms and gazed down at her. “I told you I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

Tears began to flood Anna’s eyes once more as she stared up at him in disbelief. “You still love me? Even with all…this? Even though you know me now?”

“I’ve _always_ known you. The person you are right here is the same person I fell in love with. Now I just get to love more of you. Anna,” he began placing a hand tenderly on her cheek. “Show me what you can do.”

For the first time in a long time, Anna wasn’t ashamed. She didn’t have to hide or be anxious or force herself to hold back. She smiled at him as she stepped back, giving them a few feet of distance.

Never breaking eye contact with Kristoff, she raised her arms, fingers curling towards her body.

Sunflowers began to sprout form the ground, circling them as they rose, stems straightening and petals unfolding.

Anna stopped the growth, leaving the pair waist deep in a field of sunflowers in her backyard.

Kristoff looked down, then around him as a soft, autumn breeze rustled the thick flowers. He looked back to Anna and smiled. “Incredible. You’re a witch and you’re incredible.”

Anna choked back a sob, realizing that Kristoff was there, he knew, he wasn’t leaving, and he _loved_ her. Not only that, but he loved what she could do.

“Wait right here,” Kristoff said, carefully walking backwards through the sunflowers. “I’ll be right back.”

Anna didn’t want him to go, but he grinned at her the whole way back to the house.

He went inside and Anna had no idea what he was doing until he returned, carrying her pointed hat.

He walked back through the field as he brought it to her. “You know, I never got to say this last night, but,” he stood only a foot away before he gently placed the hat on her head. “This really suits you.”

“You think so?”

“It’s a part of you.”

Anna could only laugh, cupping his face in her hands as she gazed up. “I love you, Kristoff.”

“I love you, Anna – every part of you; hat, broom, and possible talking cats included.”

“Our cats _do_ talk.”

“Naturally.”

He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him and there were no more words, no more questions.

Anna pulled him down to meet her, crashing her lips against his in a desperate kiss she thought she’d never get to feel again.

Kristoff kissed her just as urgently, hands holding her face gently as he deepened the kiss.

Anna couldn’t believe it; here they were – kissing in a sunflower field she created by magic in her backyard. And Kristoff knew, and he loved it. He loved her. Suddenly all of her feelings and anxieties that she’d carried around for months were just…gone. She wasn’t scared of the council, she wasn’t scared of disappointing Elsa, and she wasn’t scared of Kristoff leaving. She wasn’t scared of anything.

She felt lighter than air, and Anna didn’t realize when her heels began to leave the ground, then the balls of her feet.

She floated higher as they kissed, the brim of her hat bumping Kristoff’s forehead.

He grinned as he pulled away and moved his hands down, one by one, then grabbed her waist tightly as she floated slightly above him. “Don’t go too far; I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Trust me,” Anna said as she smiled down at him and laced her hands behind his neck. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He held her steady, leaves dancing up from the ground, twirling lively around them. There was something familiar in that perfect moment as the witch and the human leaned in to kiss again.

He kept her grounded, she rose him up, and if it was possible to fall deeper into their love, they most definitely did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had an amazing Halloween!!!
> 
> Also, the line 'rush of a thousand heartbreaks' is from the movie Penelope. It has such a powerful image I wanted to use it.


End file.
